Isn't it Ironic?
by BeautifulandBroken
Summary: CB felt dejected when Lainey left with Barry Goldberg, her high-school sweetheart, after William Penn's talent show Saturday night. He headed into school that next Monday, dreading the notion of facing her again… but ironically, she couldn't wait to see him.
1. Chapter 1: Ironic

Summary: CB felt dejected when Lainey left with Barry Goldberg, her high-school sweetheart, after William Penn's talent show Saturday night. He headed into school that next Monday, dreading the notion of facing her again… but ironically, she couldn't wait to see him.

~.~

CB unlocked his classroom door that Monday morning and stepped inside. Flipping on the lights, he flinched as the sudden brightness flooded his tired eyes. He had been unable to sleep much the past two nights after being utterly rejected by Lainey Lewis, a fellow teacher at William Penn Academy. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask her out on a quote-on-quote "date" after the school's talent show, only to have her ex-fiance, Barry Goldberg, show up unexpectedly and whisk her away from him. How could he even begin to compete with the man who had won her heart so many years ago? Even if Barry was a Class A doofus.

Flinging his brown satchel onto his desk, CB slid into his teacher's chair and stared down at the stack of ungraded papers in front of him. He glanced up at the clock on his wall, realizing he still had a good fifteen minutes before students would begin filing into the room for their English lesson for the day.

Selecting a pen from his desk drawer, CB retrieved the first paper from the stack and began to grade it. He soon found himself nervously chewing on the tip of the pen, unable to concentrate. He placed his head in his hands and thought about Lainey, how beautiful and sweet and caring she was, how he'd been pining for her ever since she started teaching at his school, how she infuriated him to no end. He couldn't even begin to count the times he'd jerked off over the past few months, imagining her hot mouth wrapped around his length milking him dry, her legs hooked around his waist as he drove into her until she screamed out his name. But mostly, CB craved _her_, just to be close to her again. Now, after being reunited with her high-school sweetheart, she was probably far beyond his reach...

"Knock, knock," the familiar voice at his door roused him from his pity party. "CB, do you have a minute?"

CB's heart plunged into his chest and the butterflies instantly fluttered in his stomach. His head shot straight up from his papers, the pen still wedged in his mouth, only to see Lainey leaning against the doorframe. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and he loudly gulped. The pen immediately fell from his lips, forgotten to the floor below.

Lainey was wearing a button-up, white dress shirt with an incredibly-short black skirt and matching knee-high stockings. If she had worn her blonde hair in braided pigtails, instead of tucked into her usual headband, she would have easily channeled Britney Spears. CB furiously blinked, all the blood in his body rushing to his dick, and forced himself to look away.

"What can I help you with this morning, Miss Lewis?" CB cleared his throat and tried to focus on his grading to no avail.

"Is that how it's going to be between us now?" Lainey answered his question with another question and walked into the room to meet him.

"I'm not sure what you mean." CB didn't look up from his papers. As she drew closer, he uncomfortably shifted his seat to conceal his growing approval of her attire underneath his desk. "Just two colleagues engaging in pleasant conversation."

"CB." A hand landed on his shoulder, and his head reflexively turned, his blue eyes focusing on Lainey's hand as it rested there. His gaze then trailed up the length of her arm to her face. She frowned, looking down at him. "I'm sorry about Saturday night. I shouldn't have left you… even if it was with Barry."

"It's okay." CB shrugged her hand away and stood, turning his back to her. He quickly adjusted his raging erection, hoping she wouldn't notice, and walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned against the antiquated wooden desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm happy for you and Barry."

"No, that's just it," Lainey began and leaned against the desk beside him. The wafting scent of her floral perfume almost drove him mad. She took a deep breath. "See, I thought I was over him, but when I saw him again, it just rekindled all those old feelings, you know? Then, about halfway through the night, I realized that he'd moved on and ultimately, I had too. A little ironic, don't you think?"

She smiled softly after alluding to the Alanis Morissette song her student Anna had performed at the talent show.

"What are you saying?" CB looked at her through the tuft of brown curls that hung down in his eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed as he watched her bite her bottom lip. The action was so sexy, he thought he might come in his pants and embarrass the shit out of himself.

Lainey chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes searching his. She reached up and tugged at his tie.

"This ridiculous tie…" She laughed and let her words trail off. CB reminded himself to breathe, cursing himself for wearing that particular tie decorated with the planets of the solar system. But at least, it had served as the catalyst for her to touch him again.

"Lainey." His hands found hers, and she lifted up on her toes and pressed her lips gently to his.

Before CB knew what was happening, he was forcing his tongue into her mouth and digging his fingers into her bottom to lift her onto his desk. His dick achingly throbbed as she immediately parted her legs, allowing him to settle his body in between them. Lainey moaned so loudly when his hardness brushed against her center that it echoed in the stillness of the classroom. Then, he remembered… shit, they were in his classroom and anyone could come through the door at any moment. They both could lose their jobs.

"Hold that thought," CB said, his lips swollen from the pressure of her kiss. He left her briefly to close and lock the classroom door, almost sprinting back to her when he was finished. "Now, where were we?"

"You were just about to fuck me on your desk, Mr. Brown." Lainey peered up at him, biting her lower lip again. Shit, she was so goddamn beautiful, he thought. She playfully yanked him to her with his _ridiculous_ tie.

CB forcefully crushed his lips to hers, and she latched her legs around his waist. He then let his lips trail down to her chin, to her chest, his hands shakingly unfastening the buttons on her dress shirt. He about lost all his sanity when he realized she was wearing a lacy, black bra. His mouth devoured the swell of her right breast as it peeked out from behind the lace, and his brain began to fight relentlessly with his cock. CB wanted to savor her, every part of her, but he knew they didn't have much time - five minutes at the most - before the morning bell would ring and students would be breaking down the door.

"CB, that feels so good, but the bell's about to ring," Lainey spoke as she panted above him. "I want you so bad. _Please_."

"Right, okay." CB fumbled with his belt and the zipper of his tan khakis. He soon freed his rock-hard cock and nestled back between her creamy thighs. Lainey reached down and pulled aside the fabric of her thong, ripping it in the process. She impatiently angled her hips toward him and helped him guide himself into her sweet wetness.

"Fuck," CB muttered out as he watched Lainey's head tilt backward, her eyelids fluttering. Her debauched lips formed into the shape of a sharp "O." He slid himself all the way into her, the tightness of her pussy stretching to swallow him whole, almost sending him over the edge.

Lainey lifted her head, and their eyes met. CB felt something stir in his heart as he stared intently into her gorgeous blue eyes. She now owned him, body and soul.

"Lainey," he whispered and began to roll his hips backward, the delicious drag of his dick against her slick walls igniting waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. She was so damn wet and tight, he wondered how long it had been since she'd last had sex, if she'd ever had it at all. All he knew was that it had been way too long for him.

"Yes, yes, CB. Oh, fuck me," Lainey purred beneath him, bucking her hips, and he lavishly pounded into her over and over again, his knees knocking against the desk.

CB began to panic as he felt his release already building too soon. He wanted to make sure she came first, that she was thoroughly satisfied, or he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes afterward.

Stilling himself inside her, CB ran his right hand between their bodies and found the bundle of nerves just above where they were connected. He began to circle his thumb, caressing her clit, making her writhe even further against his desk. _His_ fucking desk, he reminded himself. Oh, God, he would never be able to look at it again without becoming hard.

"CB, right there… shit, I'm going to… fuck," Lainey stammered out between her heaving breaths.

Her back soon arched, and he reached his left arm under her, clutching her body to his, and began to thrust forcefully back into her as she came. He found himself coming with her, her spasming walls spurring him as he pumped his seed into her.

CB collapsed against her chest with a loud grunt, his legs about to fail him. It was possibly the best sex of his life, and he wondered if she felt the same. He suddenly felt terribly embarrassed and didn't know if he quite had the strength to look up at her. That was until… Lainey reached up and tilted his head up with her hands. Her cheeks were flushed from their hurried lovemaking, her hair tousled, but she couldn't have been more beautiful, he thought. She pressed her lips sweetly to his, and he gripped her tightly against him, deepening the kiss and encircling her with his arms.

_Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggg_. The morning bell resounded, waking them from their post-cotial bliss.

"Oh, fuck!" CB immediately released himself from her, and Lainey dismounted his desk, quickly re-adjusting her skirt and fastening the buttons on her shirt.

"How do I look? Do I look _presentable_ at least?" She raked her hands furiously through her hair as she watched CB zip up his khakis and secure his belt about his waist.

"Like you've just been thoroughly fucked, but presentable." CB laughed, bending down to help her pull the stockings back over her knees. He looked up at her. Hell, the sight of her from that angle made him want to bend her over his desk and take her again from behind. He forced away those thoughts for now and headed toward the classroom door on wobbly legs to show her out.

"Right, Miss Lewis." He cleared his throat, opening the door. Several eager students were already waiting outside. "We'll continue our _conversation_ at lunch."

"Sure thing, Mr. Brown." Lainey turned and gave him a flirty wink. "I'm looking forward to it."

CB watched her as she headed back down the hallway toward the music room, her heels making a distinct clicking sound on the tile floor. His heart thumped wildly within his chest when he remembered those legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He wondered how he would be able to teach now and in the same room no less.

"So am I, Miss Lewis," he whispered under his breath, sweeping his hands through his hair. He sighed heavily. "So am I."


	2. Chapter 2: I'd Do Anything for Love

Later that same day, CB never could seem to catch Lainey alone. Everytime he would see her or walk by the music room, she was always teaching or talking with students. Even at lunch time, when they'd informally agreed to meet up again after their moment of bliss in his classroom, he couldn't find her in the teacher's lounge or even in the cafeteria. She was just nowhere to be found.

Retreating back to his classroom to eat his lunch alone, CB began to wonder if Lainey was avoiding him. A nervous knot rolled over in his stomach at the thought. Maybe she regretted what had transpired between them earlier. Maybe she realized that she should seek out Barry again and try to make their relationship work. CB sure as hell didn't regret their moment together; he'd been wanting her for so long, and finally, he'd made love to her on his desk. It was the most amazing - not to mention, the most exciting - thing he'd ever done.

Just the memory of their time together made his dick hard as CB sank down in the chair behind his desk. He placed his lunch down in front of him and pressed his forehead dejectedly on the surface. He wasn't at all hungry. Well, not for food anyway.

Suddenly, CB heard a commotion in the hallway. Two people were in a heated conversation just outside his room, and he recognized one of the voices. It was Lainey.

Standing up from the desk, CB sauntered over to the doorway, only to see Barry and Lainey discussing their relationship. He didn't make his presence known as he didn't want to interrupt them. CB winced when Barry asked her to move with him to Detroit. He held his breath for a few fleeting seconds awaiting her answer, but she immediately rejected his proposal. (And why did Barry always have to yell everything he said?)

"Thank God," CB whispered too low for anyone to hear. Relief swept over his entire being. Maybe he still had a shot with her.

When Barry left, CB stepped out into the hallway and began nervously rambling off at mouth to Lainey, trying to convince her to stay at William Penn. His brain kept screaming at him to stop, but he just couldn't keep the verbal diarrhea from rolling off his tongue. He was desperate.

Finally, CB said, "Well, I guess I'd say, you know… don't rush into a decision because you never know when someone else is gonna come along and capture your heart. Gotta go!"

Then, he laughed awkwardly and headed back down the hallway to avoid her reaction. Oh, God, he was so embarrassed; he couldn't have been more obvious. Why did he walk away from her? He should have stayed and fought for her. He cursed himself for just walking away, but it was a little too late now. The moment had passed, and he would only humiliate himself further.

After school, CB got into his car to head home, only to have Barry surprise him from the backseat, much to his dismay. Barry wanted CB to help him win back Lainey, knowing that CB was the person she cared about the most at William Penn. To add insult to injury, Barry said that CB didn't impose a "threat" to his relationship with Lainey. If only Barry knew what the two of them had done earlier in his classroom, he may have reconsidered his stance. CB jokingly agreed to help Barry only if he promised to get out of his car and leave him the hell alone.

The next day, CB came to the conclusion that he would indeed help Barry in his pursuit to win back Lainey. However, he would employ a little "sabotage" and make Barry embarrass himself so badly at the school's acapella concert that Lainey would come running back to him instead. CB's plan backfired, though, when Lainey left the concert upset over Barry and the JTP's horrible rendition of the Proclaimers' "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)." She angrily screamed at Barry for ruining her students' time to shine. But, in fact, it was CB who had concocted the whole scheme. He was beside himself with regret.

That next Monday, CB found Lainey sulking all alone in the cafeteria at lunch. He then realized how much she still cared for Barry, God help her. Lainey told him that she didn't want to let Barry go because he could be "the one," that she'd always known she'd end up with him. CB's heart shattered in his chest at her words, but he wanted nothing but for Lainey to be happy. He then pledged to help her win back Barry's heart, silently relenting to give up the fight for her.

"I'd do anything for you," CB blurted out without thinking, but he meant it, body and soul. He would have done anything for her, the woman who had unknowingly captured his heart. He wished he could just tell her how he felt, but her happiness was all he cared about. Besides, his sudden declaration of love would only make her even more confused.

After Lainey won back Barry by serenading him with a much better rendition of the Proclaimers' hit song in the music room, CB smiled and walked back down the hallway. He was happy. Happy that Lainey was happy. Most of all, he was happy that she'd decided to stay at William Penn and not move to Detroit with Barry. They were going to try to make a long distance relationship work. That meant CB still had a fighting chance.

After finishing up some grading in his classroom for the night, CB headed back out to his car. He went to crank the engine when he looked up toward the school building and noticed the Christmas lights they'd hung to set the mood were still on in Lainey's classroom. His blue eyes searched the barren parking lot for Barry's car, but couldn't find it. That could only mean one thing… Barry and Lainey had already said their goodbyes.

Knowing that Lainey would be upset over Barry leaving, CB raced back into the building to see if she was okay. He soon found her in the music room, leaning against the wooden piano, her head in her hands. He could tell that she had been crying, and his heart ached in his chest at the sight of her in pain.

"Lainey, everything okay?" CB lingered in the threshold of the door.

"Oh, sorry, CB." Lainey wiped the tears from under her eyes and held her head down. "I thought everyone had gone home. What are you still doing here?"

"Well, I had some papers to grade and I saw the lights were still on. I wanted to make sure you were all right," he said, walking into the room. He leaned against the piano beside her.

"That's so sweet of you," Lainey replied, looking at up at him. She gave him a half smile and sniffed away her tears. "I'm fine, just missing Barry already."

"I'm sorry." CB mirrored her grin. "Long distance relationships can be hard, but I know you two will make it work somehow."

"Thanks, CB," Lainey said. "You're such a great… _friend_."

"Yeah, about that…" CB began, acknowledging the massive elephant in the room. "Last Monday, in my classroom…"

"Right." Lainey sighed and placed her head in her hands again. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair down to her neck and then looked up at him. "Look, CB, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came onto you to like that. It was stupid and heartless."

"Was it though?" CB blurted out, turning to face her. His veins seethed at her dismissal of their lovemaking and the fact that she'd called it _stupid_. "If I remember correctly, you said you'd moved on, that you wanted me… um, how exactly did you put it? _I want you so bad_."

"Dude, don't be angry with me," Lainey horribly tried to defend herself. "I was confused about the whole Barry situation. I didn't know what I wanted."

"You wanted _me_!" CB cursed himself for being so cross with her, but she had stomped on his heart in more ways than one.

"So what if I did!" She screamed at him. "I didn't hear any complaints from you at the time!"

"Because I'd do anything for you, remember?" CB spat back and then sank down on the bench in front of the piano. He could feel tears beginning to brim his eyes, but he fought them back, not wanting her to see him at his most vulnerable.

"How very Bryan Adams of you." She snickered and rolled her eyes, seeming to make his words into a joke.

CB shrugged his shoulders. "I think it was actually Meatloaf, but um…"

"CB…" Lainey placed a hand on his shoulder, standing in between his legs. He immediately forgot everything they'd just said. "I don't…"

CB's breath caught in his throat as he stared up at her in front of him. His dick twitched in his pants, already rock-hard for her. Fuck, she was so beautiful, he thought. Why did she have to be so goddamn beautiful? And why did she always have to wear such short skirts? To drive him utterly mad, that's why.

"Lainey, do you have any idea what you do to me?" CB reached out his hands and boldly began inching his fingers up her thighs underneath her too-short, black shirt. Much to his delight, her skin was smooth and soft, and it responded instantly to his touch, rippling in gooseflesh.

"Oh," Lainey's voice sounded surprised as his fingers traced her inner thighs up to her sweet spot, her legs parting seemingly beyond her control. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Fuck… CB, what are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I want you," he said before he realized how crazy he sounded. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was as if his dick had taken over him completely. "How much I want you… to sit on my cock."

Lainey's thighs shuddered when he yanked back her panties and plunged a finger up into her folds. He roughly thrust into her, making her steady herself on his shoulders.

"CB, oh, fuck," she cried out, closing her eyes, and pinched her face together.

"Show me where," CB purred and placed the pad of his opposite thumb on her clit. She responsively trembled above him, swearing the nastiest filth he'd ever heard her say. He laughed and revelled in the fact that he was the one making her writhe in pleasure, that he was the one making her drench his fingers. "Right there, huh?"

"Yes, oh, fuck, yessss." Lainey bucked her hips against his hands. "I'm almost there. Don't stop…"

"Not quite yet, Miss Lewis." CB withdrew his hands, and he swore he heard her whimper above him. "Remember when I said I wanted you to sit on my cock? I want you to come…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Lainey was shimmying out of her panties. She furiously unfastened his belt and lowered the zipper on his cargo pants. He smirked and leaned back, loving the fact that she was taking control. Reaching inside the confines of his pants, she gripped ahold of his dick with her right hand.

"Fuck." Her hands felt so good on him. He thought for a moment that he saw her lick her lips, but dismissed it all as a hallucination.

Straddling his waist, Lainey effortlessly lowered herself onto him all the way until he filled her completely. The familiar tightness of her walls sliding down his cock felt like fucking heaven on Earth. CB wanted nothing more than to be connected with her like this forever.

"CB… you know, your ears get all red when you're flustered," Lainey sexily remarked, running her hands over the tips of his ears. She trailed her fingers down his shoulders to his tie adorned with cartoon pictures of the Tasmanian Devil. She coiled it around her right hand, tugging it gently. "You and your _ridiculous _ties…"

CB almost came at the words, remembering when she'd said the same thing about his tie last Monday, not to mention the fact that his dick was angrily pulsating inside her. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and leaned in to capture her lips. Her mouth responsively split open, her tongue dancing along with his, and he became completely lost in her. How could he ever stop wanting her after this?

Lainey began to rock her hips back and forth, his head falling immediately to her shoulder. It was more than he could take. She felt so fucking amazing. He ran his hands up to her plaid vest, the buttons at the bottom popping and scattering to the floor as he ripped it from her torso. He fingered the bottom of her gray shirt and tugged it over her head, his lips finding her breasts within seconds.

"CB, oh, yes!" Lainey howled when he lowered the lacy fabric of her bra and teased her right nipple with his teeth. CB then greedily sucked on her firm nub like it was the very sustenance to his every need. Every part of her tasted so fucking good, he thought.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to come." Lainey picked up the pace, rapidly rubbing her clit against his body as he continued his ministrations on her breasts.

"Come, baby. Come for me," CB panted and gripped her tightly to him by the hips.

Her back arched, and she fell over the edge against him, riding out the waves of her orgasm until she collapsed weakly on top of him. "OH, CB, YES! FUCK, YES!"

Oh, how he loved hearing her say his name as she came.

Coming down from her high, Lainey stood, his cock slipping out of her, slick with her essence. CB still hadn't come yet, and he wondered what in the hell she was doing. Confused, he watched her as she leaned forward against the wooden piano and stuck out her ass. He loudly gulped, realizing she wanted him to take her from behind. Oh, hell, what this woman did to him.

"Well, dummy, I'm waiting. Are you going to fuck me or what?" Lainey laughed and pulled up her skirt to expose her bottom, offering herself completely to him. His dick throbbed in endless need for her as he gawked wide-eyed at her bare ass all the way down to her black heels.

"Fuck, Lainey." CB stood up behind her, tossed her long hair over her shoulder, and ran his hand down her bare back. "Have you ever done it this way before?"

"No, but I want to try it… with you." She invitingly stuck out her ass even more. "Please…"

Shit, she was surely going to be the death of him.

CB used a knee to spread apart her legs and slinked his right arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid all the way inside her, filling her with all that he had. He closed his eyes at the sheer ecstasy he now felt and let his head fall against the flesh of her back. It took him several seconds to regain his composure, but then he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, barely able to take the intoxicating sensation of her tight pussy gliding along his length.

"Mmmm, CB, that feels so good," Lainey moaned, and he gradually increased his speed, roughly slamming into her, plastering her against the front of the piano. The ebony and ivory keys responded to his movements with a disjointed melody.

"Tell me, Lainey. Tell me to fuck you," CB called to her through gritted teeth, pinning her hands behind her back with one hand while hooking the other around the base of her neck. "Tell me you want me… and _only_ me."

"Fuck me, CB! I want you! Yes!" Lainey's body quaked beneath him. "Fuck me, harder!"

CB grasped her by the neck prostrate against his chest and bit down so hard on her right shoulder, it was sure to leave a mark. He wanted to leave his mark on her. She was _his_, not some wannabe-rapper doofus from Jenkintown.

"Lainey, oh, fuck," CB stammered out as he felt his climax beginning to build. He pushed her back toward the surface of the piano and pounded into her, holding onto her hips for leverage. The filthy sounds of their bodies joining together were sweet music to his ears. "You're all I've ever wanted."

"Don't stop, CB. Come with me." Lainey's body trembled, her knees almost buckling beneath her. CB then realized she was rubbing herself off with one of the hands that he'd just freed from his grip. It only spurred him on further, the pressure surmounting in his balls.

"Lainey..." He released all that he had into her, biting down on her shoulder again, as she also shattered beneath him. Spots of white light burst behind his eyelids, and he almost felt faint. His entire body gave out, slumping weakly against her. He'd never come so hard in his life.

The only sound in the room was the uneven cadence of their breathing. After several moments, CB lifted his head and sweetly kissed the small of her back, letting himself slip out of her.

"Did I hurt you?" CB laughed against her back. The embarrassment he'd felt the first time they made love came rushing back. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"No, no, no," Lainey assured him, turning her body to face him. "It was perfect, you big dummy. The best I've ever had."

"Then, we'll have to do it like that more often." CB peered down at her with a smile, encasing her with his arms. He kissed the slight teeth marks he'd made on her shoulder.

"Definitely." Lainey leaned in and pressed her lips to his, and CB felt his heart almost burst in utter elation. They laid there for several more minutes, the weight of their bodies supported by the piano, loving each other and basking in the afterglow.

When they finally stopped to dress and head out of the school to their cars, CB reached for her hand. Lainey lovingly slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers together. He had to look away to keep her from seeing the stupid grin on his face.

And when he kissed her goodnight against the the driver's side door of her car, CB gently squeezed her hand one last time before letting go. He, in fact, would have done anything for Lainey Lewis; he just didn't know how far he was willing to go.


	3. Chapter 3: Bittersweet Symphony

The thing about ski trips is all the romance… well, actually, the lack of romance, CB thought.

After being rejected by Lainey Lewis yet again, he sat sulking, his arms lining the rim of the ski lodge's circular hot tub. Well, Lainey hadn't actually rejected him per se. She'd left him with a dismissive "see ya in the morning, buddy" like it was something she'd say to a terrier before patting it on the head at bedtime. Was that all she was to him? Her buddy? After all they'd shared? He let his blue eyes close and sighed as the sting of her word choice plagued his heart once more.

CB had assumed that after their quite adventurous love-making in her music room that May Lainey would officially be his girlfriend by now, that they would be together at long last. But alas, a few days after their moment of passionate piano sex, Lainey had made up her mind - she'd chosen Barry Goldberg and decided to try to make their long distance relationship work. To say that CB was heartbroken was an understatement; he was devastated beyond repair. Nevertheless, he'd backed off and given her the space she needed, no matter what his heart felt.

Now, CB found himself licking his wounds for the third time in the bubbling hot tub on William Penn's annual ski trip, where he and Lainey were acting as chaperones. It was way past midnight, and the students had long been asleep - or were at least acting as if they were. An empty wine glass, which had been refilled with merlot so many times he'd lost count, rested behind him on the edge of the tub, just begging for another round. He laughed out loud despite his heartache at the thought. His fellow teacher Coop would be sure to scold him for choosing wine over hard liquor at a time such as this.

CB palmed the glass and brought it to his lips, trying to salvage any last drop, when he heard something - or someone - approaching. He stared wide-eyed at the blurred figure through the glass just as the familiar voice began to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry, CB. I thought no one was out here." Lainey, dressed in a white terry cloth bathrobe, abruptly turned and headed back toward her room.

His breath immediately caught in his throat.

"No," he managed to choke out, coughing rather obnoxiously, and tried to no avail to reposition his wine glass back on the ledge of the tub. It teetered for a few seconds before plunging to the snow-covered grass on the other side. CB seemed not to care. He slumped down in the water, suddenly embarrassed by his naked chest, but then realized she'd already seen his dick… twice.

"Uh, there's room for the both of us." CB blurted out before he could form any reasonable thought.

No, no, no. This is bad, CB inwardly cursed himself. He shouldn't entertain the notion of Lainey being half-naked in front of him - and in a hot tub, no less. This could only end badly. Or - CB reckoned - this could very well be the chance he needed to win her back. Oh, why did he love torturing himself so much?

"Okay," Lainey relented and began to undo the knotted belt of her robe. "If you don't think it's too weird, you know, us being in the hot tub together."

If the robe fell to the ground, CB didn't notice, nor did he give it a second thought. His eyes were busy drinking in the sight of Lainey in her dark brown bikini on display right in front of him. He could see the round edges of her breasts peeking out from behind the strained fabric, and he almost lost his mind, remembering how amazing every part of her had tasted. His dick twitched in response and immediately stood at full attention despite the churning liquid surrounding it.

"Uh." CB drew in what could've easily been his last breath as Lainey twisted her hair into an updo and slinked her body into the hot tub across from him. He exhaled after what seemed like an eternity. "No, not weird at all."

"Okay, good," Lainey said sort of uncomfortably as if she didn't quite believe him. She stretched her arms out to rest them on the rim of the tub. "Hey, thanks for helping me bust the kids earlier. I think I just needed an extra boost of confidence, you know?"

"You did great." CB smiled and shifted his raging erection underneath the cover of the water.

"And thanks for convincing Mr. Ball to let me chaperone. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Lainey smiled, her cheeks reddened by the rising steam.

"No problem." Despite the way his body was responding to her, CB's heart was mending by the second, but he knew he couldn't let his guard down just yet. He knew it would be only a matter of time before she stomped on his heart once again. "I'd do anything for you, remember?"

"I remember." Lainey deflected her gaze to the surrounding evergreen trees decorated with twinkling white Christmas lights. "But you know I'm with Barry now."

Her voice was cold and firm. CB's heart sunk in his chest.

"Of course, you're with Barry," he replied dejectedly, letting out a forced breath, and lowered his voice. "But you're here with me now."

"What did you say?" Lainey's head turned abruptly, her expression stern.

"I said you're here with me right now." CB couldn't believe he'd repeated such bold words. Maybe it was the wine talking, but then again, maybe it was his heart trying to force her to see reason.

"Dude, I told you. We're just friends," Lainey said resolutely, lowering her arms into the water, and turned as if she were about to leave. "I knew this would be weird."

"No, please," CB called to her as his arms reflexively reached for hers, causing a loud slosh in the hot water. Lainey stared down at his hands grasping her wet forearms in disbelief.

"Don't go," he begged right above her lips.

They were so close now. It wouldn't take much for CB to lean in and kiss her, claiming her as his own. His mind wrestled endlessly with his heart - or his dick; he really didn't know which one was in the lead at that particular moment.

CB finally whispered, his eyes boring intensely into hers, "Stay."

After what seemed like hours to CB, Lainey relented and sat back down in the hot tub. She furiously bit her bottom lip as he took his position across from her.

"So… what all did you do this summer?" she asked, cutting the tension that hovered around them like a thick fog. "We haven't really talked since…"

"Oh, you know, swam with the dolphins… ran with the bulls," CB replied, halfheartedly, trying to put her at ease. Or himself, he wasn't exactly sure.

The sound of Lainey's laughter echoed in the courtyard around them.

"Really? You ran with the bulls… in Pamplona?"

"Well, not actually. You see, my uncle owns a cattle ranch in Colorado." CB smiled at her. "I tried to outrun a bull who acted like he'd never seen a red flannel shirt before."

Lainey chuckled at his joke, her blue eyes dancing in the soft glow of the Christmas lights. CB's smile faded. All he could think about was how gorgeously beautiful she was when she laughed. And ultimately how she wasn't his.

"So, how was your summer?" CB genuinely inquired after a few moments even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, I spent most of it with Barry, of course," Lainey said, not meeting his eyes. "Bought a mobile phone to keep in touch."

"Nice. I finally got a Discman," CB countered, grinning, and let his wet curls fall into his eyes. "At this rate, maybe I'll be able to call you on my mobile phone in 2015."

"Oh, they'll probably be obsolete by then." Lainey returned his smile. "Something bigger and better will probably come along."

"I doubt it," CB spoke too low for her to hear, though he wasn't referring to the phone. Not in the slightest.

Several moments of awkward silence stretched between them. All CB could hear was the swirling water around him and the sound of his racing heartbeat thumping all the way to his ears. He wrung his wrinkling hands together nervously.

God, he wanted her so badly. Why couldn't he just let her go? It would be so much easier to just forget about her and go on with his miserable, lonely existence. But how could he forget the feel of her lips against his? The smoothness of her skin beneath his touch? The feel of his dick buried deep inside her? Not to mention the fact that he'd have to face her every day at work. He loved his job and his students; he couldn't just quit. It would add insult to injury.

"We had some pretty wild times, huh?" Lainey pierced the silence of the courtyard, rousing CB from his thoughts.

"Yes, we did." CB chewed on his lower lip and nodded in agreement. Flashes of their torrid trysts at William Penn soared through his mind, making all the blood in his body rush back to his dick.

Before he knew it, Lainey closed the space between them in the hot tub, her hands now resting on his shoulders. He flinched at the sudden movement, but met her eyes immediately, already lost in her.

"Look, CB," Lainey began with a devious look in her eyes, her fingers rubbing circles on his shoulders and subsequently driving him insane. "Barry and I haven't seen each other in awhile, and I was wondering… it's been a few months since I've-"

"Yes, anything," CB squeaked out, but inwardly cursed himself for being so weak. Whatever she wanted, it would only lead to more heartache and pain.

But he'd do anything for her - and he meant anything. Even if that meant helping her get off and in turn cheat on her boyfriend. Oh, he would definitely secure his place in hell for this one.

Raising her body slightly out of the water, Lainey spread her legs and straddled his hips. CB immediately grasped her bottom and pulled her taut against him. He let out a whimper at the feel of her center now against his body. It felt so good to have her back in his arms. It felt like home.

"Lainey, I-" CB whispered, gazing dreamily into her blue eyes. His mind was so enraptured by her; she had him under her spell yet again and he gladly invited it. He would have easily drowned in her if it were possible.

"Let me make love to you," Lainey breathed, placing a finger to his mouth to possibly keep him from saying something he'd regret later. She grasped the sides of his head with both hands and brushed her lips against his. A slow, agonizing roll of her hips soon followed, joining their arousals together, the sweet friction eliciting a loud moan from CB.

Oh, fucking hell, CB thought. He was a goner.

Crushing his lips to hers, CB hurriedly reached down between them and freed himself from behind the velcro of his swim trunks. In turn, Lainey wasted no time pulling back the fabric of her bikini bottoms and lowered herself onto his rock-hard erection. She bucked her hips forward, making CB dizzy. He could barely control himself amid the sounds escaping from her lips coupled with the feeling of being inside her once again.

"Oh, God, CB, you feel so good," Lainey hummed into his ear, grasping onto his shoulders for leverage. Her movements became more frantic, causing water to splash violently over the sides of the tub. CB knew she was getting close. "Oh, yes, fuck."

"You feel amazing, Lainey." CB planted passionate kisses down her neck to her torso, pulling her impossibly closer. The heat from the steam and their love-making made it seem to CB that the world was on fire around them. And then again, maybe it was.

"Come for me, my beautiful girl."

Lainey smiled and closed her eyes at his comment, riding him unimaginably harder. CB felt his release building, wanting nothing more than to come inside her and assert his claim over her body and soul. He knew completely well what could happen if he allowed himself to be so reckless. They had been lucky the past two times they'd had sex; he didn't want to risk the consequences this time around. CB grit his teeth and did all he could to hold off until she came. That was one embarrassment he couldn't afford.

"Yes, yes, oh, yes!" Lainey then stilled and slumped against him, completely spent.

CB let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and lifted her off him slightly as he finally let himself go, following her in release.

"Lainey, I… love you." He bit down gently on her left shoulder, still holding her close, his seed spilling into the churning waters of the hot tub.

Oh, dear, now he'd gone and done it. He couldn't take those words back no matter how hard he tried, though he meant every single syllable. CB placed his head on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath, but most of all, not wanting to meet her eyes for the sake of utter humiliation.

"CB," Lainey said, pulling back from him. She took his head into her hands and looked him square in the eyes. The edges of her lips turned slightly upward. "I love you too, you big dummy."

CB sighed and felt tears starting to rim his blue eyes. He blinked them away, not fully believing what he'd just heard her say. He turned his head and kissed her hand sweetly as it held his cheek. He felt his heart about to burst out of his chest. He was so happy; he could hardly control the stupid grin as it spread widely across his face…

"Hey, CB, you okay, man?"

CB opened his tired eyes, only to see the upside down silhouette of his friend and fellow teacher Coop as he towered above him on the edge of the hot tub. Jolting straight up in the water, CB realized he'd dozed off and his time with Lainey had all been a dream.

"I think you may have had a little too much wine tonight," Coop called to him, chuckling. "You better get out of there, man, before you turn into a raisin!"

"Right." CB ran his wet hands down the length of his face, instantly feeling the absence of her.

"I'm turning in," Coop said as he began to ascend the stairs to their shared room. "You coming?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." CB let out a long sigh, disappointed that none of it was real.

"No worries," Coop replied and then smirked, his hands on the railing of the stairs. "Oh, and by the way, I love you too, man!"

The sound of Coop's derisive cackles filled the entire courtyard as he ran up the single flight of stairs, leaving CB terribly embarrassed below. Coop already knew what he'd been dreaming about. How could he not? He'd been the one encouraging him to go after Lainey the whole entire ski trip.

CB tilted his head back against the rim of the hot tub and glanced up at Lainey's room, just before the lights flickered out.

He then knew in his heart that he loved Lainey Lewis. That he truly, madly, deeply loved Lainey Lewis. And he wouldn't rest until she was his.


	4. Chapter 4: One Week

Hello! Hope you are ready for another CB/Lainey encounter. I placed this scene at the end of the "Outbreak" episode because I couldn't believe CB said the word "lollipop." It was just too easy to insert some sexy times after that line. Thank you, Schooled writers, for that lovely gem of inspiration. Hope you like it!

~.~

"Hi. Looks like someone earned their lollipop."

CB confidently swaggered into Lainey's music classroom, holding up the test she'd taken the night before. The large "100%" in bright red ink stood out in stark contrast against the black and white paper. He was unable to fight the beaming smile as it spread widely across his face. He was so proud of his newest pupil, not to mention the fact that he was madly in love with her.

It had been one week since they'd returned from William Penn's annual ski trip,since he'd had a wild sex dream about her in the hot tub, since that fleeting moment he'd told her just how amazing she was to him. Of course, Barry "The Cockblocker" Goldberg had interrupted them once again. But not all hope was lost for CB. Just the fact that she'd enrolled in his adult education class was enough to make his heart sing. Now that he'd helped her achieve her first literal "A" on any academic assessment, CB couldn't be happier - or more hopeful - that he could make her heart feel the same way about him.

"Holy crap! I aced the test?" Lainey finished writing a reminder on a sticky note and stood up to meet him. "I've never done that before!"

"Well, like I said, all you needed was a different way to learn."

CB crooked his grin at her, his blue eyes fully taking in her attire - a black and white patterned blazer over a leather skirt. The top layer of her blonde hair was tied back and her neck was adorned with a gold chain complete with a turquoise pendant. She was absolutely breathtaking and incredibly sexy. His khaki pants all of a sudden became two sizes too small just at the sight of her. He turned away from her before he could embarrass himself.

"Hey, CB? Next time you see the teacher, thank him for always believing in me." Lainey's eyes sparkled in the fluorescent lights above them.

"I'll let him know." CB's heart skipped a beat at her words.

Before he knew what was happening, Lainey pulled him in for a hug. The swift movement surprised him, his eyes shooting wide open. Then, the warmth of her body pressed against his became so inviting that he let out an exaggerated sigh. Her arms coiled tighter around him, her floral perfume flooding his senses. The tension in his body vanished without a trace. In response, he leaned against her, desiring to be as close to her as possible. It was the most exhilarating feeling on Earth - being close to her.

After several seconds, which felt like hours to CB, Lainey slowly pulled away and gazed up at him. Her eyes flickered down to his tie. His _monstrosity_ of a tie, if he was being completely honest with himself. It was probably the worst one he'd ever worn, a gift from his grandmother, decorated with abstract designs in obnoxious colors.

"Your stupid, ridiculous ties." Lainey raised her right hand and toyed with the knot for a few lingering seconds before running the length of the fabric between her fingers. CB drew in a sharp breath, trying to take much needed air into his lungs.

"Uh, yeah. Personally, I hate this one," he began to ramble in an unsuccessful attempt to distract himself from her hands being anywhere near his chest. Oh, hell, he was such a bumbling idiot. "My grandmother bought it for me, so I kind of feel obligated to wear-"

"You know, you did say I earned that lollipop, right?" Lainey's voice took on a seductive tone as she let her fingers trail down to the waist of his pants. "You mind if I have it now?"

_Shit_. CB lost all conscious thought at her words. He was left utterly speechless as her hand palmed his hardness on top of his khakis. Without saying another word, Lainey then knelt down in front of him and quickly unfastened his belt. CB's mind became a jumbled mess of dizziness and need. He needed _her_ just as he needed the air he was fighting so hard to breathe. And what she was about to do to him made his body quiver with anticipation.

After lowering the zipper, Lainey reached into his pants and freed his rock-hard cock. CB flinched slightly at the cool touch of her fingers on his skin. His abdominal muscles tightened in response.

"Wait," CB began, grabbing both of her hands. He wanted to do this. Oh, God, how he wanted her beautiful lips wrapped around his cock, but couldn't help thinking about her boyfriend. "What about Barry?"

"What _about_ Barry?" She nonchalantly repeated what he said. "Barry's not here, and besides, he didn't just help me get my first A, did he?"

CB's mind fought with his dick, which seemed to be a common occurrence these days. Ultimately, his dick won, and he soon relaxed, freeing her hands and placing his palms on either side of her head.

"No," he simply replied. He glanced down at her as her head tilted up toward him, her blue eyes burning with unending desire and lust.

Hot damn, Lainey was so fucking gorgeous looking up at him, her hands on his dick. It was as if time had stopped and they were the only two people in existence. CB almost forgot that it was mere minutes before the first bell, that they were in her classroom with the door wide open, that they could be stripped of their teaching positions if anyone walked in on them. He couldn't have cared less.

Lowering her head, Lainey leaned in and gently kissed his sensitive tip. CB could barely control himself, his hands clutching the sides of her head like a lifeline, trying to keep himself from bursting at the seams.

"Oh, yes, fuck." CB groaned as she began to glide her tongue down his length and ascend back up again. He was about to lose all grip on reality if she didn't put him inside her mouth soon. "Take me in your mouth, Lainey. Please."

Lainey let out a loud chuckle, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure down his cock and deep into his balls. Without hesitation, she encased her mouth around him and began to suck roughly, taking him all the way to the hilt. Her fingers then reached up and expertly played with his balls.

"Fuck." CB fastened his hands around her head, guiding himself toward the back of her throat.

Lainey relaxed the muscles of her throat and let him do the work, while still using her tongue to intensify his pleasure. CB could feel his body beginning to shake at the sheer ecstasy he felt in her hot, wet mouth. It felt almost as good as being inside her, the way he desired her most. The way he felt now, however, sent him soaring high above the clouds. He felt invincible, as if his heart was about to explode with elation. He never wanted it to end.

Too soon, CB felt the pressure building in his balls, the impending climax of his release. He tensed, wondering briefly if he should stop before he came, not sure if she wanted him to come inside her mouth.

Suddenly, CB stopped his frantic movements, grasping onto her shoulders. Lainey looked up at him, her lips still surrounding his cock. Hell, he would never be able to get that image out of his head after this. As if she sensed his uneasiness, she nodded and closed her eyes. She resumed her assault on him, humming to spur on his orgasm, and CB allowed himself to let go, throwing his head back.

"Oh, Lainey, yes!" He came hard inside her mouth, but Lainey didn't stop until she'd milked every last drop of him dry. "Oh, fuck."

CB whimpered and his entire body relaxed, his limbs rendered to jelly. Coming down from his high, he pulled Lainey up by her head and pressed his lips desperately to hers. Lainey immediately threw her arms around his neck, her tongue entering his mouth, already battling his for dominance. She'd just taken all of him inside her mouth, but he didn't give a damn. He was going to thank her properly for what she'd just done for him. He didn't care if she only considered it a way of repaying him for helping her achieve an "A" on the exam. All he cared about in that moment was _her_. His beautiful Lainey.

"Hey, hey, CB," he heard Lainey calling to him, her voice somewhat foggy and distant.

CB then felt a firm hand on his shoulder, his fantasy world instantly slipping away. His eyes fluttered open only to reveal Lainey standing in front of him, a look of concern flooding her features.

"You feeling okay?" Lainey placed the back of her hand to his left cheek. "You're burning up… and _sweating_. Is everything alright?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine," he began to protest, realizing that he'd drifted off into his personal twisted reality while hugging her. His eyes grew as wide as saucers when a certain wet situation made itself known from behind the confines of his khakis.

_Shit,_ CB cursed silently to himself. He panicked and spun around, quickly attempting to exit the room before she became fully aware of his "situation" as well.

"Oh-kay," Lainey exaggerated the word as he crossed the threshold of the music room. "Next week is Halloween, so you better bring it in the costume department. Barry and I are going to be totally bangin'."

CB knew her slang term meant something totally different, but he couldn't help himself from picturing her and Barry in the worst way possible - and in coordinating costumes. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, okay, well…" He turned back to her for a brief moment, the words vomiting off his lips before he could stop them. "Hope you enjoy your-"

Just as CB uttered the last word, the morning bell rang, drowning out the syllables before he could embarrass the hell out of himself.

"Enjoy what?" Lainey called after him, but CB was already hobbling swiftly down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, not even glancing back to gauge her reaction.

CB entered the first doorless stall and placed his head in his hands, leaning his back against the wall. He took in a deep breath and then let it out forcefully. His fantasies regarding Lainey were beginning to grow out of control, and he knew he had to have her again soon before he went completely mad.

~.~

I know, I know. Too many dreams and not enough reality, right? Well, I hope to be back with more soon. Please let me know what you thought and subscribe for future updates. Thank you for reading! Also, did you see the promo stills for the "Outbreak" episode with CB & Lainey at the movies? Where did that scene go? It must've been deleted. I'm suing if we don't get it later in the season. Just saying. ~ Dazzy xxoo


	5. Chapter 5: Hakuna Matata

CB and Lainey go out for drinks to celebrate opening night of William Penn's _The Lion King_. Hakuna matata, right?

So I apologize for the last two chapters being complete fantasy, but this one is 100% REAL. Hope you enjoy because I believe they did!

~.~

_Hakuna matata. What a wonderful phrase._

CB wanted to believe that it was indeed a wonderful "problem-free philosophy " by which he could live his life. However, since he'd fallen hopelessly in love with Lainey Lewis, worrying seemed to be all he could do lately. He worried that he'd lost his shot with her. He worried that her boyfriend Barry would propose (again) after all these years. He worried that with Barry's ring on her finger, she would ultimately be beyond his reach. Most of all, he worried he might be going insane pining after her. Even though they'd shared several passionate encounters over the past few months, Lainey had made her choice. She'd made it perfectly clear that she had zero romantic feelings for CB.

It had been several weeks since the absolute fiasco in Lainey's music room, the one in which CB imagined her giving him a blow job in return for helping her get her first "A." To his dismay, she'd snapped him out of it, only to realize that he'd embarrassingly came in his pants instead. Lainey had seemed none the wiser, seeking him out later in the teacher's lounge to see if he was all right. CB had played it cool, claiming he'd suffered from a slight stomach bug he'd caught from one of his students and it was nothing to worry about. Lainey had seemed not to fully buy his story, but what could CB do? Confessing his undying love for her and what he'd fantasized about them doing would only send her running straight back into Barry Goldberg's arms. Oh, how he hated that doofus and his alleged medical degree. Not to mention how much he loathed himself for not being able to get the girl.

Not to be completely defeated, CB had attempted to distract himself, trying to hype up the middle school students for the annual elementary Halloween parade. The viewing of The Blair Witch Project had only blown up in his face. His well-intended actions had led to many angry parents and Lainey consequently vandalizing one of the school's glass doors with a chair. Now, Lainey claimed to be afraid of walls, of all things. Ironic, considering the proverbial walls she'd built between herself and CB the past few months.

Recently, Lainey found herself panicked amidst the pressure of putting on this fall's student musical, which had been declared by Mr. Ball to be The Lion King. Seizing the opportunity to be close to her once again, CB took on the challenge of helping her out with planning and organizing the popular musical along with Wilma Howell, the new science teacher. He'd even had a breakthrough moment with Lainey after encouraging her to just let go of the reins and see how the play panned out. She'd even mirrored what he'd told her after the ski trip last month, saying that he was an "amazing guy." CB's heart almost burst with utter elation at her words; he'd literally skipped down the hallway like a teenage boy who'd finally touched his first boob after leaving her classroom.

The night of the debut performance of The Lion King, CB had offered to see all the guests and students out of the building after the final curtain call. Lainey and Wilma stayed back to put away the costumes and clean up the stage area. When the last car pulled out of the parking lot, CB raced back to the gymnatorium, hoping to catch Lainey before she left for the night. He stopped abruptly as he entered the double doors, his eyes falling on her as she stood by the piano. The sight of her in the dim light nearly took his breath away.

"Everyone's gone," he simply greeted her, slipping his hands into his jean pockets.

"Good," she replied, turning around to face him. In her hands, she held the bouquet of red roses he'd convinced the cast to purchase for her. To CB, they were almost as beautiful as she was, but not quite. "Guess we should head on out then."

"Right," CB said, looking down at his shoes. "By the way, the show was absolutely amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?" Lainey bit her lower lip and clutched the roses to her chest. "Thank you for convincing me to let go and enjoy the whole experience. I had so much fun."

"Hakuna matata." CB smiled at her through the tuft of brown curls that hung down in his eyes.

"Exactly." Lainey giggled and walked closer to him. "Hey, CB, remember after the talent show last spring, you asked me out for coffee?"

"Of course, I remember." CB remembered it vividly. He also remembered Barry interrupting them and whisking her away before they could.

"I would really like to celebrate tonight. You up for a few drinks?" Lainey's expression was genuine and full of hope.

"Absolutely." CB couldn't believe what was happening. He glanced around the gymnatorium, half expecting Barry to jump out from behind the stage curtain and surprise them yet again. To CB's absolute delight, though, he didn't.

CB led Lainey out to his car and drove her to a small hole-in-the-wall bar that he liked to frequent. He told Lainey that it was rarely busy, so there would be no risk of running into any of their students' parents or even worse-John Glascott, their principal.

The quaint bar was mostly empty with only a few regulars playing pool or sipping drinks at the counter. They found two vacant stools at the bar and settled in for what CB hoped would be the night he'd been waiting for.

"Charlie Brown! My main man!" The lively bartender gave him a high-five as they sat down at the bar. He then turned his attention to the blond at CB's side. "And who is this lovely lady? She couldn't have possibly come with you. She is far too fine to be with a ugly cuss such as you, CB."

"Hey, now, you work for tips, right, Dwight?" CB blushed and gave Lainey a side look. He loosened his tie slightly as a distraction.

"That I do," Dwight retorted, throwing a white towel over his left shoulder. "But you never tip well anyway, so I figured I got nothing to lose." He turned to Lainey, extending his right hand. "The name's Dwight and you are…"

"Lainey." She smiled at her new friend and shook his offered hand. "Lainey Lewis."

"Lainey Lewis, what a beautiful name." Dwight said. "So, what 'ill it be, Miss Lainey Lewis?"

"A shot of vodka, please," Lainey replied, placing a hand on CB's shoulder. "And one for my friend here, huh?"

"Coming right up." The bartender placed two shot glasses on the bar and filled each one to the brim with the clear liquid. His eyes darted back and forth between Lainey and CB, his eyebrows lifting. "You two enjoy now."

"Thanks, Dwight." CB chivalrously handed Lainey one of the shots first. "Sorry about him. He can be…"

"I rather like him." Lainey tossed her head back and downed the shot in one gulp. She slammed the empty glass upside down on the wooden surface. "Whew! I think I need another."

CB chuckled and called Dwight over to pour her another round before slurping down his shot as well. Several shots later, CB and Lainey found themselves laughing and roasting not only their fellow teachers, but also themselves.

"Ah, Rick Mellor and his too-short shorts," CB almost slurred, his head resting on his arm to keep from keeling over. "I'm surprised they're not against dress code."

"He's got a nice ass though," Lainey blurted out, seemingly too drunk to care. She burped obnoxiously before realizing what she'd just confessed about her former PE teacher and mentor. "Did I just say that?"

"I'm afraid you did!" CB slapped his hand on the bar, roaring with laughter, before taking another shot. "But seriously, he does."

Lainey burst into hysterics and placed her right palm on CB's knee. He felt the warmth of her gesture right away, pretending it didn't affect him. All the while, his brain was reeling with the fact that she was touching him again. But then, she quickly withdrew her hand, the song blaring from the jukebox in the corner catching her attention. Her eyes widened with delight.

"Speaking of Ricks, I love this song!" She threw back the shot in her other hand and haphazardly tossed it back onto the bar. She stood up on wobbly legs, grasping for CB's arms. "Come on, dance with me!"

"Rick Astley? Really, Lewis?" CB welcomed her hands, gladly letting her drag him onto the rather tiny space between the pool tables and the bar counter. "They don't really allow dancing here, but… okay."

"Woohoo!" Lainey tried to yell over the loud 80s tune as it clamored from the jukebox. She proceeded to scream the lyrics at the top of her lungs, throwing her hands up the air. "Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!"

CB tried his best to keep up with her in his slightly drunken state, and before he knew it, she was backing up against him, grinding her ass against his waist as she danced. He felt himself immediately harden and he could barely think straight. His head was beginning to feel increasingly foggy. He didn't know if it was from the vodka or from the fact that she was fondling him with her ass. As she continued to rub up against him, he started to sweat profusely, feeling the need to loosen the knot of his tie. He glanced around the bar and noticed they were garnering unwanted attention from some of the customers.

Suddenly, Lainey spun around and threw her arms violently around his neck, twirling him in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Her blue eyes were closed as she belted out the words to the song, completely lost in the moment. Gazing down at her with a look of awe, CB ran his hands slowly down her arms to her sides and rested them on top of her hips. She placed her head on his shoulder in response and his head instinctively pressed against hers. Closing his eyes, he relished in the sweet scent of her floral perfume mixed with the smell of liquor and cigarette smoke that surrounded them.

"Oh, CB, I want you," Lainey whispered in his ear, her lips ghosting his neck. The action sent goosebumps down his torso all the way to his dick, which was already standing at full attention from their former grinding session. "Take me to the bathroom."

CB's head shot straight up. Despite his drunken state, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had half a mind to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't drifting off into one of his fantasies again. That was until… she took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it wildly.

Oh, fuck, CB was going to regret this. And Barry Goldberg would certainly strip him of his JTP status and have him castrated. And Lainey was probably just using him as a surrogate Barry, but - fuck, Lainey was sucking his fucking earlobe. He could almost feel her soft lips on his cock. His capacity for moral decisions was shot all to hell.

"Come on," CB said, pushing her off him, and tugged her by one arm toward the restrooms near the back of the bar. He assured the onlookers as he passed by them, "Sorry, this one just can't seem to hold her liquor. Ha ha!"

Settling for the empty women's bathroom, CB flung open the door and Lainey practically leapt into his arms. He slammed her against the grimy wooden door, her legs reflexively wrapping around his waist. Their lips sloppily crushed together, tongues seeking and searching for dominance, teeth biting and nipping at exposed flesh. She ran her fingers through his brown hair and dug her nails into his scalp, causing him to groan against her neck.

Gasping for air, CB shifted slightly so that he could unfasten his belt and free himself. His shaky hands then ascended her thighs under her incredibly-long blazer, trying to find the spot he so desperately wanted to enter beneath her skirt.

"This just won't do, now will it?" CB sighed, still inebriated by the countless shots of vodka, as his fingers were met with the barrier of her black stockings.

"Just rip them, you big dummy," Lainey replied in a huff, seemingly frustrated at his hesitance. "I need you inside me now."

"Yes, ma'am." CB's fingers forcefully tugged at the sheer fabric, tearing a large gash in between her legs. He thanked his lucky stars she wasn't wearing any underwear. Lining himself up with her center, he entered her with one powerful thrust, his head on her shoulder. They both gasped as her walls achingly stretched to accommodate him fully.

Oh, shit, she feels so good, CB thought. So damn wet and tight. He'd been longing for this moment for months now, to feel himself buried deep inside her once more. Now, it was a reality; not in the way he'd hoped, considering they were both drunk off their asses and in a dingy public restroom, but still here they were. He remembered his dream in the hot tub - how being inside her felt like home. Oh, hell, did it feel like home. It was fucking heaven on Earth.

Lainey's head fell back against the door, her lungs gulping for air, as CB drew back his hips and pushed into her again. The exquisite friction of her walls squeezing his cock was more than he could fathom. He soon began pistoning into her, realizing through his tipsy haze that anyone could hear them or knock on the door at any moment.

"Shit. Fuck." The obscenities began to roll off Lainey's tongue as he fucked her into the wooden door. CB became even more intoxicated by her words, running his hand in between them to caress her clit. "Oh, shit, CB."

"You are so fucking beautiful, Lewis," CB couldn't help saying as he watched her quirm under his handywork. He planted hurried kisses to the exposed curves of her breasts. "I could fuck you all day and all night."

"Yes, oh, God. Please," Lainey responded with a growl in his ear. "Fuck me, CB."

And she was beautiful with her cheeks flushed and her hair a complete mess. She was the most beautiful goddamn creature on the planet, especially when she said his name in the throes of passion.

"I-I'm going to come," Lainey said, breathlessly, her legs tightening around his waist. One of her high heels fell to the floor with the movement.

"Come for me, my beautiful girl." CB picked up the pace, pressing her impossibly further against the door, still padding her clit with his thumb.

"Come with me… please," she panted, biting her lower lip. "Come inside me."

CB mentally sobered, knowing the consequences of that action, but he couldn't stop himself. She felt so damn good, and he was on the verge of exploding inside her.

"Oh, yes, CB. Fuck yes!" Lainey grabbed CB's ass with both her hands, forcing him deeper inside her as her orgasm rocked her body. He was right there with her, his cum pumping into her beyond his control. Their hips moved in rhythmic circles as they rode out the aftershocks, finally collapsing weakly against the door.

Neither of them spoke a word for several agonizing moments. They clung to each other between heaving breaths, still linked in the most intimate way possible. CB couldn't fight the smile that stretched across his lips. He finally had her where he wanted her, though he could scarcely believe it was real.

"Oh, my head," Lainey finally lamented. Her left hand pressed against her forehead that was now doused with sweat.

"What's wrong?" CB gathered her hand into his and kissed her forehead. He shifted so that he slid out of her, his seed dripping down her ruined stockings. He immediately felt the loss of being disconnected from her, but was more concerned with the fact that he may have hurt her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just… oh, God!" Lainey planted her feet on the linoleum floor and put her hand over her mouth. She raced over to the toilet, hobbling on one high heel, all but missing the commode as she spilled the contents of her stomach onto the unkempt tile.

"Hakuna matata," CB murmured and then cursed under his breath before bending down to help her.

~.~

What did you think? Do you think Lainey will remember what happened? And would I do that to you? Dun, dun, dun. Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I made a Tumblr to obsess over this ship, so come and join me if you want - my blog is cb-lainey-schooled. I'm also on Twitter if you're into that too - DazzledbyJake. Until next time, thank you so much for reading! ~Dazzy xxoo


	6. Chapter 6: Hakuna Matata (cont'd)

CB makes sure Lainey gets home safe after a night of drinking (a continuation of Chapter 5)

~.~

Greetings, CB & Lainey stans! I'm back with more. I felt the last chapter ended too soon, so I decided to add a little extra to the ending. No smut in this one, and for good reason as you'll find out. Hope you enjoy!

~.~

After paying their tab and apologizing to Dwight profusely for the mess in the bar's restroom, CB carried a now-slumbering Lainey bridal style out to his Jetta. He nestled her into the passenger's seat and, supporting her limp head, buckled her in. He planted himself in the driver's seat and let his forehead rest against the steering wheel, his mind fully sobering at the sudden turn of the night's events. He'd been so foolish to think something like this wouldn't happen when she'd asked him out for drinks. Not that he blamed Lainey for getting drunk, coming onto him, and up-chucking her guts right in front of him. CB was furious with himself for being so reckless and taking advantage of her in her inebriated state. God, he was such a fucking asshole. A hopeless, desperate, lovesick asshole, but an asshole nonetheless. And Lainey would probably never forgive him. While initially revelling in the fact that he'd made love to her again, CB now was beside himself with regret for not being more rational. He said a silent prayer to anyone who was listening that he didn't just get her pregnant. That would only complicate things further.

After letting out a dejected sigh, CB went to crank the engine and then realized that he had no idea where Lainey lived. He couldn't very well bring her home with him; his nana would ream into him about the responsibilities of being an adult and the consequences of drinking alcohol. He certainly didn't want to hear her unwelcomed nagging, nor did he want Lainey to realize that he still lived with his grandmother. Oh, hell, how embarrassing that would be.

Remembering Lainey had left her shoulder bag on the passenger's side floor, CB quickly retrieved it and began to rummage through it. Amongst the countless empty candy wrappers and tampons (it wouldn't kill her to clean it out once in a while), he finally found her wallet. He pulled out her Pennsylvania driver's license and smiled down at her picture, which, to CB, looked more like a mugshot. But she was still the most beautiful woman in the world, even with her eyes slightly crossed and her smile flattened.

It took CB a good thirty minutes to find Lainey's apartment building, and as he pulled into a vacant parking space outside, she started to stir.

"Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, and sat up in her seat.

"Outside your apartment." CB killed the engine, not meeting her eyes. "You had a little too much to drink."

"Well, that explains the headache." Lainey sighed and placed her right palm to her forehead. She stuck out her tongue, a disgusted look on her face. "And the puke taste in my mouth." She sniffed her hair. "And it's in my hair. Ew, gross."

"Yeah, about that… look, Lainey, I'm so-" he began, turning to face her, but she cut him off mid-sentence.

"Thanks for driving me home, but I just want to go to bed. Goodnight." Lainey went to open the door and then, finding herself still buckled into her seat, groaned in exasperation. She hurriedly unfastened the seatbelt and exited the car.

"Lainey, you forgot your bag!" CB protested, following after her with her handbag in his hands.

It was only mere seconds before Lainey tripped on the curb and tumbled to the pavement below. CB suddenly remembered that she was only wearing one shoe. He'd forgotten her other high heel at the bar, the one that had fallen off as he pounded her into the restroom door.

"LAINEY!" CB exclaimed before rushing over to her. He gathered her up into his arms again, his blue eyes raking over her body for any injuries. He thanked the stars that she was still conscious. "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head, did you?"

"Nope, but my ego hurts a little," Lainey replied, smiling up at him, a slight flush to her cheeks. CB could smell the vodka-slash-vomit stench on her breath as she spoke, and almost gagged. It was the first time he'd ever been repulsed by her. "I'm fine. Just put me down."

"You sure? You still seem a little wasted to me." CB reluctantly acquiesced to her request and set her back on the sidewalk in front of his Jetta.

"No, I'm perfectly capable-" Lainey tried to assure him, only to stumble once again as she attempted to plow the concrete on only one high heel. Luckily, this time, CB was there to catch her. "Okay, so maybe I am a little tipsy."

"Dur, you think?" CB laughed, helping her to a standing position. With his arms supporting her, he reached down and removed her remaining shoe. "Let me at least see you inside."

"Thanks, CB," Lainey said, peering sideways at him with a look of gratitude.

"No worries." He felt a brief moment of deja vu as he helped Lainey up the single flight of stairs and into her apartment. He remembered the moment they'd had a similar exchange of words earlier that day before the fall musical. Before all of this madness had happened.

Once inside her apartment, CB noted that it was rather tiny with only a few pieces of furniture in the living room - a loveseat, a sitting chair, a television set - and a minimal kitchen. He had expected more from her apartment, but it suited her nicely, he thought.

CB left her for a few moments on the beige loveseat while he went into the kitchen to scout out some reinforcements. After searching her cabinets, he found what could possibly be the only glass she owned and filled it to the brim with water. He gathered up the glass and a few slices of bread, walking back into the living room. He sighed when he found Lainey curled up on the loveseat, her hands - and high heel - cradled under her head.

"Lainey," CB whispered, placing the glass and bread on the small table beside the sofa. He lifted her feet and, letting them rest in his lap, sat down on the cushions beside her. "I brought you some bread and water. It might help-"

"Hey," Lainey sleepily purred and rose up onto her knees to face him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lazily as if she was lost in a dream. The warmth of her arms engulfed him like a blanket, and he could scarcely breathe. "I thought you'd left."

"Not yet. Just wanted to make sure you were, uh, taken care of," CB answered her after a loud gulp, gesturing to the items he'd brought for her on the end table.

"You're so sweet to me." Lainey proceeded to climb into his lap, straddling his hips. Her hands cupped his cheeks, her unpleasant breath wafting in his face. Her voice took on a seductive tone as she began to roll her hips against him. "You always make sure I'm taken care of - in more ways than one."

CB's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. His hands immediately flew to her hips, stilling her. He knew she was too drunk and that her words and actions were only fueled by the alcohol surging through her veins. That didn't, however, make him want her any less, his dick responding to her movements beyond his control.

"Lainey, I don't think we should-" but she had already captured his lips before he could finish his protests.

Her tongue sloppily plundered and pillaged his mouth, the taste and smell of her transgressions flooding his senses. CB loved kissing her, but under these particular circumstances, he now knew better, and desperately tried to pry her off him. He wasn't about to make the same mistake he did earlier. He wanted her when she was fully aware and sober.

CB grasped her forearms and, standing up from the sofa, pushed her off his lap onto the throw pillows beside him. He adjusted his erection on top of his jeans, knowing full well he would have to do something about that situation later.

"Uh, what the hell, dude?" Lainey exasperatedly called to him, but her voice sounded somewhat muffled.

"I think we should call it a night." CB turned around, hoping he wouldn't have to fight her off him again. He was met with the thunderous sound of an obnoxious snore. Lainey was passed out cold on the couch.

CB let out an exaggerated sigh and chuckled to himself. Grabbing a plaid, fleece throw that was draped over the sitting chair, he shrouded her with it before kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Lewis," he murmured into her ear before heading toward the door. His hand lingered on the doorknob when he heard her soft voice.

"Goodnight," she returned his farewell with a yawn, barely above a whisper. "I love you… _Barry_."

And there it was. Where her heart truly lied.

CB's heart broke instantaneously and crashed into a million pieces within his chest. He doubted Lainey would remember anything that had transpired between them that night. If she did, she would probably chalk it all up to a vivid dream - or worse, that it was Barry there with her instead of CB.

Letting out a forced breath, CB replied with all the strength he could muster before opening and closing the door behind him-

"I love you too, Lainey."

~.~

Am I totally getting flamed for this chapter? I hope Lainey remembers, but I'm not sure how happy she's going to be with CB if she does. On a side note, I took a little liberty with their background information here. I'm not completely sure that CB lives with his grandmother, but there have been subtle hints to support that fact several times throughout the show. Also, I'm not sure where Lainey lives either, so I gave her an apartment. She could still be living with her dad for all we know. Anyway, looks like this week's episode will be interesting and hopefully will provide more inspiration to add to this fic. I'm desperate for more content! Until then, thank you so much for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Stand by You

After his apartment is destroyed by a fire, CB accepts Lainey's offer to stay with her while he searches for a new place. This could be the best - or the worst - decision of his life.

~.~

Happy Friendsgiving, everyone! Did you see that amazing episode Wednesday night? It broke my heart to see CB lose everything in a fire, but the ending was just so sweet, I cried happy tears. And then, Lainey offered for CB to stay with her while he looked for another apartment! That just made my mind race with all the possibilities for their time together at her place. Therefore, we have this chapter! It's about twice as long as the others because I just couldn't stop writing! Hope you enjoy it!

~.~

Well, CB was right about one thing.

Lainey didn't remember their night together at the bar. Or she was at least _pretending_ as if it never happened. In the days following their rather-hurried coupling in the bar's restroom, Lainey had acted like her normal self. Granted, she'd seemed rather tired and groggy that first Monday back at William Penn, but didn't speak a word to CB about the night they celebrated the opening of _The Lion King_ with a few (or half dozen) drinks. She didn't even acknowledge or offer any gratitude whatsoever to him for making sure she'd gotten home safe. Or about the rips in her stockings. There was no way she wouldn't remember when she saw how completely ruined they were. However, if she did in fact remember, she wasn't talking. And CB was way too ashamed to bring it up.

Hoping to distract himself, CB resolved to get his shit together and move on from Lainey. He made a decision to move out of his grandmother's home and find an apartment - a "party pad" as he liked to call it. After only a few weeks, he made a deposit on a one bedroom apartment and settled into his new place. Finally, having something he could call his own, CB purchased several pieces of furniture for the living area - a blow-up sofa and chairs - and even treated himself with a new game for his Super Nintendo - _Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn_. The apartment even had an outdoor patio - more like a glorified balcony to be accurate - but it was big enough to fit a ping pong table. Well, folded up at least.

CB then busied himself with planning and organizing the annual faculty Friendsgiving dinner by attempting to prepare all the food in his tiny apartment. His best-laid plans literally went up in smoke when the several Crockpots and rotisserie cooker set the apartment ablaze. CB lost everything in the fire - even his Sony three-CD player with bass boost. Lainey offered for CB to stay with her while he searched for a new place, but knowing that Barry was staying with her for the Thanksgiving holiday, he declined with tears in his eyes. He had no family to help him; his parents were spending the holiday in the Bahamas and his grandmother was out of town visiting relatives. He literally had nothing but the clothes on his back and the shoes on his feet.

When word got around that CB was homeless, the entire William Penn community rallied around him, bringing items to help replace the ones he'd lost in the fire. Lainey even offered for CB to stay with her again. CB gladly accepted, wanting nothing more than to get off Glascott's couch and away from Feather Locklear, the principal's rather ornery parrot.

After the faculty and staff had loaded all the donated items into a moving truck, CB headed over to Lainey's apartment in his Jetta. As he drove down the familiar path, he gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles paled to white and his mind began to wander.

What in the hell was he doing? He was driving to Lainey's apartment to stay the night. And they would be alone - just the two of them, in close quarters, in pajamas. Oh, hell, just the thought of her in her pajamas made him mad with lust. This was exactly the situation he'd been avoiding over the past few weeks. Wasn't he trying to get over her and move on? Lainey clearly had moved on, and what he was about to do was sure to send him running straight back into her arms, whether she was standing there with them opened wide or not. It only took seconds for him to start pining for her all over again.

What a stupid, fucking idiot.

But nothing stopped him from pulling into the same parking space outside her apartment, taking the single flight of stairs, and knocking on the door.

Stupid idiot indeed.

"CB!" Lainey greeted him with a smile, her blonde hair blown back from the force of the door opening. She stood barefoot in the doorway dressed in a long sleeve gray sweater over black leggings. The sight of her stole the breath from his lungs. She placed an arm around his shoulders and pushed him over the threshold. "Come on in and make yourself at home. I know it's not much, but it's home."

"It's perfect, Lainey," CB said, glancing around and pretending he'd never been in her apartment before. His blue eyes fell on the beige sofa, the one on which she'd straddled his hips in a drunken attempt to seduce him. He forced himself to look away, shaking his head. "It's so _you_."

"Thanks, I guess." Her eyebrows furrowed as if she was a little taken aback by his comment. She then turned her attention to the kitchen counter, retrieving a plastic bag, and handed it to CB. "I bought you a few things: toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream, you know. I thought you could use them."

"Thanks." CB smiled stupidly down at her as he took the items. He was so overwhelmed by all the generosity everyone had shown him the past few days; he fought back the tears that were beginning to brim his eyes. "That was so thoughtful."

"Oh, Lai-ney! Have you seen my nunchucks? I thought I put them - Bee Bop!" Barry Goldberg suddenly appeared out of nowhere, wearing a Philadelphia Flyers jersey and jeans. "You're here!" He rushed over to CB and hugged him, his arms wrapping around CB's lowered arms in a vice grip. Barry clung to him long enough for the pungent smell of his Cheeto-laced breath to flood CB's senses.

"Sorry to hear about your pad, bro. That's a tough break, but you know my girl, Lainey, always willing to help out," Barry said, walking over to Lainey and draping a possessive arm around her shoulders. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and CB grit his teeth with jealousy. The blood surging through his veins began to boil like hot lava.

"Oh, stop it, Bare." Lainey, obviously embarrassed, pushed him off and bent down to grab his suitcase. "Shouldn't you be heading out? Beverly has been calling me non-stop since she heard you were coming to stay with her."

"Sure thing, Lainey." Barry embraced his girlfriend one last time and took his suitcase in hand. "See you tomorrow for lunch, right?"

"Right," Lainey replied, squeezing his hand goodbye. "Love you."

The two words cut CB to the bone. His heart ached, remembering when she'd said those exact words to him last Saturday night, after he'd helped her home. However, they weren't meant for him, and he burned with endless jealousy. So much for getting over her.

"Love you too," Barry answered, turning to CB. "Hey, man, can I speak with you before I go?"

"Oh-kay, sure." CB snapped out of his reverie and walked with Barry toward the apartment door.

"Look, CB, I know you and Lainey are friends, but she's also drop dead gorgeous. I don't want you getting any ideas while you're staying here, if you get me," Barry commanded in a hushed tone. It was the first time CB had ever heard him speak so low. He'd always yelled everything he'd said before.

CB glanced back at Lainey, who was now in the kitchen making a phone call. He sighed heavily, knowing full well that Barry had no clue about their past encounters. He knew then that those moments with Lainey were just that - a thing of the past. He couldn't do that to her or Barry again, no matter how much of a doofus Barry was. Barry meant the world to Lainey and he had to respect that fact if he cared anything about her or her happiness.

"You have nothing to worry about." He turned back to Barry, dispirited. "Lainey and I are just work pals. That's all."

"See, I knew I could trust you, Bee Bop!" Barry slapped him on the shoulder, a little harder than CB would have preferred, and called back to his girlfriend, "See ya, Lainey!"

"Bye, Care-Bare!" Lainey placed her hand over the speaker on the phone and then returned to her conversation.

CB closed the door behind Barry and placed his head dejectedly against the wooden surface. This was going to be a long first night, he thought. He had half a mind to run straight out of there and spend the night in his Jetta. But yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

"CB?" Lainey spoke behind him, startling him so much that he jumped. She giggled, the smile spreading across her features. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just ordered a pizza. It should be here in thirty minutes… otherwise, it's free."

"Oh, good," CB said, not completely sure if he was responding to her or trying to convince himself that everything was fine.

"Maybe you'd like to take a shower while we're waiting," Lainey offered, motioning to the bag of toiletries in his hands. She leaned in toward him, and, for a moment there, CB thought she was going to kiss him, but instead, she sniffed his shirt. "You kinda stink."

Letting out a forced breath in relief, CB replied with a smile and gave her a salute, "Will do."

_Care to join me?_ He almost blurted out, but the words fell silent on his lips before he could embarrass the shit out of himself. Didn't he just promise Barry he wouldn't get any ideas? He was certain that he did, but boy, did he have some ideas - some pretty explicit ones too. Oh, God, he was helpless. A helpless fool.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lainey grabbed onto his arm. "I know you've been through a lot these past few days."

"I'm getting there. I guess it just takes time," CB assured her, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, please let me know if you need anything, anything at all." She patted his arm before letting go.

"Thanks, Lainey," he said, grateful for everything she'd done for him. His eyes trailed after her as she went back into the kitchen.

As he sauntered down the hall to the bathroom, CB resolved to behave himself for the rest of his stay at Lainey's apartment. Maybe his apartment catching on fire was just the wake-up call he needed.

CB undressed and turned on the water in the shower, testing the temperature with his fingers. When the warmth was just right, he slipped under the cascading water, only to hear Lainey calling to him from behind the bathroom door.

"CB, I put some clean clothes on the bed for you!"

His eyes widened. Lainey's apartment only had one bedroom. Had she planned on them sleeping in the same bed together? Certainly not. Lainey wouldn't even consider it. Still, the thought of sleeping beside her sent his brain careening into overdrive.

"Thanks," he managed to squeak out in response.

He immediately turned the dial toward cold, letting the frigid water rush over his head, desperately hoping it would wash away his dirty thoughts.

Oh, damn it all to hell. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking.

~.~

"I found you a few apartments," Lainey mentioned, holding up a newspaper in one hand while balancing a slice of pepperoni pizza in the other. They were now in her kitchen, enjoying their dinner together, positioned on stools on opposite sides of the counter.

"Wow, okay." CB, now dressed in an olive green t-shirt and black sweatpants, almost choked on his own slice, taking the newspaper from her. He noticed several apartment adverts were circled in red Sharpie. He skimmed each apartment description, trying to force down the rest of the lodged pizza chunk. His eyes sparkled when he realized where one of the apartments was located. "Hey, this one is close to the school. I could even walk to work if I wanted to."

"Well, I guess your apartment search is over then," Lainey admitted, somewhat sadly, and took a bite of her pizza.

"I guess so. I'll give them a call on Monday." CB looked up at her, the damp curls of his hair falling into his eyes. He quickly brushed them away. "Thank you for doing that. You didn't have to."

"Hakuna matata," she said with a smile. He mirrored her grin at the mention of the phrase he'd practically forced down her throat several weeks ago. "That's what friends are for."

Lainey's smile widened as she walked over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

CB watched her with a look of awe. Even though he was elated that he'd possibly found a new apartment, he frowned at the thought of having to leave her so soon. He knew in his heart that it was for the best - he was trying to get over her, remember - but the idea still made him unhappy nonetheless.

"Wanna pop some popcorn and watch a movie?" Lainey called to him as she finished drying her hands on a kitchen towel. She turned around and leaned against the sink. "Barry rented _Titanic_ to watch together this weekend, but I'm just dying to see it!"

"Sure, sounds great," CB replied, knowing it was probably the worst movie she could suggest at the time, but he'd endure anything to make her happy.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, pumping her fists into the air to fully express her excitement. "I'll take care of the popcorn if you'll get the movie ready. It's on top of the VCR."

"No problem," he said, standing up from his stool and throwing his empty paper plate into the trash can.

As he walked into the living room, CB began to sweat profusely. He could feel the heat rising up his neck and into his ears as it always did when he was flustered or nervous. He'd seen _Titanic_ more than once - okay, maybe five times - and it could easily be considered one of his favorites. However, there were two scenes in particular that could prove to be awkward, especially between two "friends" who had had sex several times. Not to mention the fact that the movie was over three hours long - too long to be sitting in close proximity to Lainey, the woman he'd been pining over for months, on a tiny loveseat. This was going to either be the best night of his life or the worst form of torture he'd ever experienced.

After flipping on the TV, CB slid the first cassette tape (the movie was so long it took two tapes) into the VCR and grabbed the controller on the coffee table in front of the loveseat. He plopped down on the couch, the preview trailers already beginning to play on the screen. He stared at them mindlessly, wondering what madness he was about to get himself into by watching this particular movie with her.

A few minutes later, Lainey sat down on the sofa beside him with an overflowing bowl of popcorn in her hands. The buttery smell made his stomach rumble with hunger even though he'd already eaten his fair share of pizza earlier.

"I'm so excited to see this movie. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person in existence who hasn't seen it yet." Lainey laughed and popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

"Well, I haven't seen it either, so don't feel too bad," CB lied through his teeth, not wanting her know he'd already seen it.

"Liar." Lainey rolled her eyes, munching on more popcorn. "You already told me you'd seen it, what, a half-dozen times."

"Right, you got me there." CB looked down at his hands, a shy smile on his lips. His palms were already wet with nervous moisture.

Just then, the opening credits of the movie began to play, and CB turned his attention to the TV screen. Several seconds later, Lainey nestled closer to him on the loveseat, making his heart pound faster with every beat. Before long, as if by instinct, he'd draped his arm around her, letting her snuggle against his chest. The warmth of her body engulfed him, and he sighed at how perfectly her body molded to his. CB knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he just couldn't help himself. Her body felt so good next to his. It felt so… _right._

"Hey, CB?" He could feel the vibrations of her words against his chest. She peered up at him through her lashes. "That Saturday night, after _The Lion King_, you and me… we went to a bar, right?"

"Yes." CB gulped uncomfortably, rubbing his sweaty right palm on his pants. He could feel his heart now beating all the way into his ears. The conversation he'd wanted so desperately to avoid had now commenced.

Lainey turned back to the TV and bit her lower lip. "And we got drunk?"

"Mmhmm," he replied dejectedly, thankful for the fact that she wasn't looking at him. He braced himself for the next inevitable question, his hands forming into fists.

"And we… in the restroom?"

"Right again." CB's heart fell in his chest. His closed his eyes, hating himself for ever losing control that night. He should have been stronger - for her.

"Oh" was the only response he heard from her. Then, silence. The sounds from the movie playing in the background were overpowered by the deafening thoughts inside CB's head. He could only imagine what Lainey was thinking at that moment.

"Look, CB," Lainey broke the silence, sitting forward on the loveseat. She placed her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. Taking in a deep breath, she ran her hands down the length of her face and gripped the ends of her hair. "I'm sorry for coming onto you. I know we both agreed we wouldn't do that ever again. You must think I'm a total loser - or a slut, or both."

"No, no, no, I could never think that," CB assured her, joining her on the edge of the sofa, and put his right arm around her shoulders. He could tell she was crying, so he rubbed her back soothingly. "You're probably the most important person in the world to me right now. If anyone was to blame for what happened, it was me. I should have known better than to take advantage."

"You didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it too." Lainey sniffed and furiously tried to wipe away her tears. "I've just been so… _frustrated_ lately if you catch my drift."

CB's jaw dropped wide open. "You mean, you and Barry never…"

"Not that it's any of your business, but… nope." Lainey exaggeratedly popped the "p" and frowned, shaking her head. "We've never had sex."

"I find that very hard to believe - not that I've thought much about the two of you doing _that_ per se," CB said, almost stumbling over his words, his cheeks flushed. "It's just… you're so good at it. I - I mean…"

Lainey giggled, punching him on the opposite shoulder. "I've had sex before, dummy, just not with Barry. We were apart for a long time after we broke off our engagement. I've had other boyfriends, you know."

"Noted," CB simply replied, staring blankly back at the TV screen. Jack and Rose were now at the bow of the _Titanic_, their arms outstretched, in the most famous scene of the hit blockbuster.

"Am I really the most important person to you?" Lainey's voice resounded in his mind, causing a shiver to ripple throughout his entire body.

CB peered over at her face silhouetted in the light of the flickering screen. In that exact moment, he fell for her all over again. Goddamnit, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Absolutely."

Seemingly beyond his control, he reached down and took one of her hands into his. Lainey watched as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it sweetly. CB knew he was playing with fire, but he just couldn't force himself to stop.

"CB…" she breathed his name. "We can't -"

"I know, but..." CB's now ragged breath caught in his throat and stared down at their hands laced together. He heard Lainey's breath catch as well. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

CB raised his head, his blue eyes boring into hers, somehow managing to shine despite the darkness of the room. Their blue depths were hypnotic, and he became lost in them. CB's heart raced like a runaway freight train about to derail right out of his chest. His body achingly throbbed in need for her, and her face was mere inches from his trembling lips.

CB knew the consequences of what could transpire if he allowed himself to give in to his desires. He would be betraying Barry's trust and inevitably his trust in himself for that matter. His mind became a tangled web of confusion at the thought, but they both were far too vulnerable at the moment. The desire for her began to grow unwaveringly underneath his sweatpants, causing him to surrender completely to her. He was coming undone, unraveling bit by bit. There was no turning back now.

"I want you, Lainey," CB found himself confessing, his expectant eyes focusing on her lips. "More than I ever have before."

As if she were telling him the same, without any further hesitation, Lainey closed the excruciating gap between them, crushing her lips to his. CB's lips responded with vigor, pulling her into his lap. CB tugged at the hem of her gray sweater and hurriedly edged it over her head. He tossed it to the carpet below, forgotten.

CB inched down the soft fabric of her bra and was now peppering hot kisses along the top of her naked breasts. One of his hands then reached up and cupped her right breast, the thumb running back and forth over the hardened nub there. Lainey threw her head back, biting her lip as if she relished the feel of his hands and lips on her body.

"CB." His name sounded like a hiss as it escaped her mouth. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Tell me you want me to stop then," CB whispered, almost wickedly. It was as if she was holding him by an imaginary thread, slowly unraveling him to the very core. "Tell me you don't want me."

"No, please don't stop." The hissing noise resounded from her lips again. She reached her hands behind her back and quickly removed her bra. "I want you, CB. God, I want you so fucking much."

CB's eyes immediately focused on her face, filled with complete shock at her words, and then smoldered to dark obsidian. His lips crooked into an almost impish grin.

"You better watch your mouth, Lewis," CB sexily teased her, breathing onto her neck. "Or you might get _exactly_ what you wish for."

At his words, Lainey immediately shifted her body, so that her hips were straddling his waist, her knees on either side of his lap. They both loudly moaned as their arousals came in contact with the sudden change in position.

CB's strong hands came to rest on her bottom, pinning her to him, and pressed her center harder against his erection. His lips marked a blazing path of heat down her neck and captured one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. God, he'd missed the intoxicating taste of her, especially this part of her.

His hot mouth on her bare skin made her writhe with pleasure. She threw her head back once more, tangling her hands into the fabric of his t-shirt with a force so strong she almost ripped it to shreds.

"Wait -"

Lainey suddenly dismounted him and stood up in front of him. CB peered up at her, his lips swollen by the pressure of his ministrations on her body. He wondered briefly if she'd changed her mind, but his worries were soon negated. She gave him a devilish grin as she thumbed the waistline of her leggings and sexily pulled them down to her feet along with her underwear. She then kicked them aside.

CB mouth instantly ran dry as his eyes raked over her body. Lainey was now standing before him, completely naked. He realized in that moment that even though they'd had sex before, he'd never seen her without clothes, just glimpses of her bare skin here and there. He'd also never seen her look so beautiful before either.

"My God, Lainey, you're the most goddamn beautiful woman on Earth." His arms immediately reached for her, pulling her back into his lap.

His lips found hers once more, their tongues entwining together in a frenetic dance. Seizing his right hand from under her, Lainey maneuvered it between her legs invitingly.

"Are you sure?" CB breathlessly hummed, breaking free from her lips, his wide eyes guarded. He wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as he did.

"Yes," she replied, forcing his hand up into her folds, and shuddered when his fingers came in contact with the sensitive skin there. "P-Please, CB."

Needing no further reassurance, CB plunged his middle finger up inside her. Lainey gasped as the initial sting of being entered swept over her, but it soon she relaxed as his finger began to pump slowly in and out of her. She rocked her hips forward as if needing to feel him deeper.

"Fuck, Lainey, you're so fucking wet," CB said, watching his breath elicit goosebumps down her neck and then down her arm. His thumb expertly toyed with her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the satisfaction. "Is that for me?"

"Oh, CB, it's all for you. Don't stop," she moaned between gasping breaths and then crashed her mouth against his, sucking hard on his lower lip.

CB growled and picked up the pace, rapidly rubbing her clit in response. The intensity began to send Lainey over the moon, hurtling her toward unbridled bliss. Her fingernails clawed into the flesh of CB's back under his shirt as if trying to bind her to reality and keep her from plunging into complete oblivion.

"Yes, CB!" she yelped, forcefully grinding against his hand. He could feel her walls tightening around his finger and drenching it further with her essence. "Oh, yes!"

"Mmm, that's my beautiful girl," he murmured, tracing her lower lip roughly with his tongue, and withdrew his hand. He raised his hand to his lips and earnestly licked her moisture from his finger. He'd always wanted to do that. "Fuck, Lewis, you taste so good."

Lainey's lips parted in a soft moan, watching CB suck his finger dry, her eyes blazing with such a ravenous hunger. She swiftly dismounted him and laid down beside him on the sofa, placing one of her arms behind her head seductively.

"Care for another taste?" she bit down on her forefinger, spreading her legs wide open for him.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," CB practically roared as he laid eyes on her perfectly sculpted pussy. He'd never eaten anyone out before, but he was damn well ready to try it, especially with her.

Licking his lips, he lowered his head between her legs and teasingly flicked her clit with his tongue. Lainey's legs quivered, her thighs clenching around his head, just begging him for more.

"Do you like that, Lewis?" CB hummed so close to her clit he was sure she felt it all the way to her core.

"Y-Yes," she purred, bucking her hips toward him impatiently.

"Would you like me to do it again?" CB asked, tauntingly licking up and down her inner thighs.

"Yes, CB, please." Lainey drew in a sharp breath, arching her back off the cushion beneath her. He could tell his teasing was making her squirm. "Oh, God, please."

CB then reached down and consumed her swollen clit with his whole mouth, sucking and nipping and doing everything in his power to render her helpless to his touch. Lainey came within seconds with a blaring scream of his name, and CB greedily lapped up every last bit of her juices as they spilled onto his tongue. Oh, hell, she tasted even more amazing having come in his mouth.

"Oh, wow, CB. That was so good," she said, wiping away the loose strands of hair that had fallen into her face. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know." He lifted his head and wiped his lips covered in her cum with the back of his hand. His heart beamed with pride at how well she'd enjoyed it. God knows he surely did. "That was actually my first time."

"Seriously?" She smiled at him, exhaling deeply. "You could've fooled me."

"I'm completely serious." CB laughed, sweetly kissing her inner thigh. "Could you do something for me?

"Of course, after that, anything." Lainey absentmindedly played with his brown hair, his head still between her legs.

"Would you ride me?"

"Yes, Charlie Brown, I'd do anything for you." Lainey's grin stretched across her face, and CB couldn't help smiling back at her. Oh, hell, he loved this woman wholeheartedly, more than any other person on the planet.

Without saying another word, CB sat back up and hurriedly began to remove his sweatpants. Lainey impatiently shoved his hands out of the way, her frantic fingers searching for the waistline of his pants. CB failed to suppress a chuckle at her eagerness, allowing her full control, and tugged his shirt over his head. He knew he would come apart at the seams if he wasn't inside her soon.

"Oh, CB," Lainey whispered seductively, tossing his pants onto the floor as she straddled his hips once more. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her eyes drinking in the sight of his nude body. She ran a hand through his now dry curls and sensually traced an index finger down his jawline to his lips and then to his pec muscles. "You are so handsome and so... _sexy_."

"Thanks, I've been working out," he joked, riddled with nerves, and smiled up at her. She cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Actually, no. I've been meaning to, but this whole thing with my apartment and the fire -"

"CB?" she interrupted him, slapping him gently on his left cheek.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and let me fuck you already," Lainey commanded and began sprinking his chest with desirous kisses.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

Taking hold of her shoulders with both palms, CB gripped them firmly, and she slowly guided him into her hot wetness, sliding down his length until he was completely sheathed within her. CB's eyes rolled to the back of his head; he was finally home again.

Beginning to rock back and forth on top of him, she moaned and closed her eyes. CB's lips parted, and he gasped intently for air as he felt the overwhelming ecstasy of her movements against him.

Lainey leaned back, her hair flowing down her spine, and took her breasts into her palms, massaging them and then pinching her nipples. The sight of her pleasuring herself made CB surge even further with desire. He raised his torso up from against the cushion of the loveseat, clenching his right hand on her shoulder, and encased her lips with his. Her arms instantly clutched his body to hers, and she continued to ride him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Releasing all of his inhibitions, CB flipped her over onto the sofa and positioned himself in between her legs. He captured her mouth passionately and thrust himself back into her, threading his fingers through her silky hair. She let out a loud groan of pleasure, and her breath quickened as he slid in and out of her. Her back arched off the soft surface of the loveseat, sending her breasts skyward to taunt his lips. In response, he greedily sucked one of her nipples as if it was the very sustenance to his every need, making her writhe even further under him.

"Right there, CB. Yes!" Lainey screamed, gulping a loud breath. "Fuck, yes!"

She pulled him to her, grabbing his bare bottom, and pressed him deeper inside of her, seeking more friction. Her thighs clamped around his waist, and he felt his heart almost burst into flames. She felt so tight and wet and amazing, he could scarcely form coherent thought.

"CB!" She screamed his name into the stillness of the room, and he felt the wetness growing even more about him. She came hard, riding out the waves of her orgasm by grinding her hips against him. His head as well as his heart swelled with the fact that he'd made her come three times in a row.

CB continued to move himself in and out of her, now sensing his own release gradually starting to build.

"CB, don't pull out. Oh, God, please don't," Lainey called to him, her breath uneven, and she looked deeply into his blue eyes. "Don't stop. Stay with me, please."

"I'll never stop, Lewis," CB replied, not wanting this moment with her to end. All he wanted was to stay inside her for the rest of eternity. "Never, ever, ever."

He forcefully began to drive himself back into her, feeling the ever-growing sensation now paramount. He pinched his face together and pounded her even harder, hitching her left leg over his shoulder to feel her more deeply.

"Oh, Lainey!" CB yelled out in pleasure as he met his peak and released into her, collapsing on top of her breasts. He grunted against her chest, completely spent.

Despite his exhaustion, CB peered up at her, and she kissed him dead on the lips. He tasted the salty moisture that now soaked her lips. He then realized that she was crying again, almost weeping.

"I'm sorry, CB." Her sobs were coming faster now, her lips quivering in anguish. "I shouldn't have done that. Fuck, I'm such a fucking idiot!"

Lainey pushed him off her and stood up, frantically gathering up her clothes from the carpet.

"Lainey, I -" CB grabbed her hands, trying to stop her from walking away from him - again. But she shoved him away.

"Just don't touch me right now," Lainey spoke resolutely through gritted teeth.

CB held up his hands in surrender, totally and utterly dumbfounded. He watched through tear-stained eyes as Lainey hurriedly dressed herself and practically ran out of the living room.

"Lainey, please don't go!" CB pleaded with her and stood up, holding a throw pillow over his crotch. His voice sounded broken as if he were on the verge of tears. "Don't run from this. Just talk to me!"

She stopped for a fleeting second, her back turned to him, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Sorry, I just need to be alone."

CB silently and reluctantly conceded, tears now streaming down his cheeks. His heart was completely shredded into pieces. Lainey grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and opened the front door of the apartment. He jumped, his eyes closing in heartache, as the door slammed shut behind her.

~.~

*dodges tomatoes* Hope the ending wasn't too bad! Please let me know what you thought or leave kudos. Thank you for reading and hope you have a happy Thanksgiving!


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Stand by You (cont'd)

Lainey has a proposition for CB… and it's an offer he can't refuse.

~.~

Hello there! More CB and Lainey shenanigans for you. Last week's episode had literally NO scenes between them, which was disappointing, so I decided to start this chapter where the last one left off. And it kinda took on a mind of its own. *maniacal laugh* Enjoy!

~.~

"This crazy fog surrounds me,

You wrap your legs around me,

All I can do to try and breathe."

~ "The Dolphin's Cry" by Live

The next morning, CB opened his tired eyes and stared up at the ceiling, realizing he was still at Lainey's apartment. He sat up slowly on the sofa, stretching his arms, and let out an exaggerated yawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, CB placed his head in his hands and forcefully gripped the ends of his hair with his fingertips. He must have fallen asleep on Lainey's couch after she'd left him the previous evening - after making love to him and then running straight out of the apartment in tears to God-knows-where. He'd somehow managed to dress himself even though he could scarcely remember anything after she'd left.

CB sighed, vividly recalling every moment of their love-making session the night before. How beautiful and romantic and completely magical it all was. He couldn't even begin to fathom why Lainey would just up and leave after something so amazing had occurred between them. He had been so certain that afterward, she would finally choose him over Barry and they could be together as he'd hoped from the beginning of all this madness. However, he'd been wrong once again. Lainey had been so distraught having cheated on Barry that she ran out of the apartment with not so much as a backward glance.

"Fuck, what have I done?" CB cursed aloud.

How could he have allowed himself to lose all control? He'd vowed the previous day that he would behave himself and not betray the promise he'd made to Barry and ultimately to himself. And he'd ended up hurting Lainey deeply in the process. What a complete imbecile he'd been.

Standing up from the sofa, CB sauntered languidly into the kitchen and sat down on a stool at the counter. He opened the pizza box still positioned on the surface and grabbed a cold slice of pizza. He ate it rather quickly as he was famished from all the energy he'd expended the night before. No matter how sorry he felt for allowing himself to get so carried away, he'd never forget how absolutely incredible their love-making had been. God, he was such a goner for Lainey despite the numerous times she'd rejected him afterward.

"Oh, hi," a most beautiful voice woke him from his reverie.

CB turned his head, only to see Lainey standing in the open doorway of her apartment, looking down at her feet. She was wearing the same gray sweater and black leggings she'd worn the night before. The pizza slice, which was now mostly crust, fell immediately from his hand. He stood up from his perch almost instantaneously, the stool toppling to the floor behind him with the sudden movement.

"Hi," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"I spent the night at Barry's parents' house," Lainey admitted, shutting the door, and folded her arms across her chest. "I told Barry I missed him and that I wanted to let you have the apartment to yourself."

"How very thoughtful of you," CB answered out of spite. He grit his teeth, not wanting to be angry with her, but he just couldn't help himself. He forced back several tears that threatened to overrun his eyes.

Lainey closed her eyes and pressed her lips into a firm line. She was silent for several seconds as if contemplating how she should proceed. Finally, she squared her shoulders in confidence.

"CB, I think - I think we should keep our distance from each other since we obviously can't be in the same room together without having sex," Lainey said. "Well, when we're alone at least."

"Okay, sure, I'll get my things." CB rolled his eyes and frowned, already walking towards the bathroom to retrieve what was left of his belongings. "I'll sleep in my Jetta until Monday."

"No," Lainey spat out through her teeth, holding up a hand. "You're staying here. I'll stay at the Goldbergs' until you get a new apartment - even though Beverly won't let me sleep in the same room as Barry since we're not married yet, though I'm pretty sure she's dying to have grand-"

"Okay, whatever." CB raised and then lowered his hands, dismissively. Could she have been any more heartless? "Just leave before I say something I'll regret later."

"CB, I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. "Please don't be this way. I still value our friendship… more than anything."

"Huh, you could've fooled me," he replied with a huff. "Friends don't just sleep with their friends and then run back to their boyfriends, now do they?"

CB couldn't believe the words escaping his lips. He was being so harsh with her, but in some way, he thought she needed to know how hurt he'd been in the past - how hurt he still was.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The tears glistened as they began to stream down Lainey's cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the sleeves of her sweater. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"That's what you said last time…" CB exhaled forcefully, cursing himself for making her cry. His heart ached just to look at her. "I just don't know, Lainey. I-"

"What if there was a way…" Lainey suddenly interjected, her expression thoughtful. She walked closer to him. "What if we could stay friends, but still do… that?" She angled her head toward the sofa on which he'd made her scream out his name as she came - three times, in fact.

Shock crossed his face, his mouth dropping open slightly. What the hell did she just say? Did they somehow enter the Matrix or some other alternate reality? He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he'd heard her say she wanted to have sex with him, but still remain friends. Was that even possible?

"You mean, like the Seinfeld episode where Jerry and Elaine agree to a deal so to speak?" CB questioned, a slight smile etching across his lips. His mind began to reel with dangerously wicked thoughts. He couldn't believe what she was suggesting - or the fact that he was seriously considering it.

"Exactly," she simply replied. "Friends with benefits."

"Right… but didn't that end badly for them, though?"

"That was just a TV show, CB… it doesn't have to be that way for us," Lainey said, appearing deep in thought, her eyes darting back and forth. Then, suddenly they widened. "We can establish some ground rules first."

CB took a minute to think over her offer. On the one hand, he would be crazy to have sex with her with no strings attached. There would never be a chance of her ever returning his feelings for her. On the other hand, this just might be the opportunity he needed to finally win her over to his side. And if Barry found out, he would surely dump her and she'd come running right back into his waiting arms. Still, he couldn't help thinking that this was certain to end badly, but he just couldn't say no; her offer was just too tempting. Having Lainey like this was better than having no Lainey at all.

"So… these rules," he began, taking a few steps closer to her. "You mean like no sex at school, for example?"

Lainey smiled, her blue eyes softening. "Yeah… we can't risk losing our jobs even though the pay sucks… and no sex in public either."

"Absolutely not. I think we learned our lesson that last time," CB acknowledged, remembering her up-chuck reflex in the bar's restroom, and then added, "and no booty calls after nine pm."

"God, no. I need my beauty sleep," she giggled, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Me too," he joked, combing his fingers through his curls as if he was admiring himself in the mirror. "But what about kissing? Is that off the table or-"

"Oh, I'm a firm believer in kissing, but only if you're okay with it."

"Definitely okay with it," CB responded, blushing, slightly relieved at her answer. Kissing her lips was probably his most favorite thing to do besides making love to her.

He then asked the most inevitable question, "But what about Barry?"

"Barry doesn't have to know. He'll be back in Detroit in a few days anyway. It can be our little secret."

"Wouldn't you be cheating on him?"

"I don't think so, not if there's no feelings involved." Lainey shrugged, seemingly unaffected.

"Oh-kay," he said, unsure of why she would do something like this to Barry if he was indeed "the one" as she'd told him last spring. Did she want to have her cake and eat it too? Was the thought of having sex with Barry so completely intolerable that she needed CB to fulfill those desires? He didn't quite know, but was too afraid to ask her - afraid she might just call the whole thing off and he sure as hell didn't want that to happen.

He quickly changed the subject. "How about, uh… condoms? We need to be more careful. I don't want you to-"

"Don't worry." Lainey was now standing inches away from him, peering up at his face.

CB became immediately distracted by her closeness, already lost in her sapphire eyes. She pulled slightly on the collar of his green t-shirt and smoothed her hands down his chest.

"I've been on the pill for years now. Besides, I want to feel every inch of you."

"Oh, God," CB paused, gulping at her words and the fact that her hands were now touching his chest. All the blood in his body rushed promptly to his dick.

"In that case… why don't we start now?" His eyebrows curved upward in anticipation, and he ran his hands down to her waist, pulling her to him. "I mean, it looks as though you haven't showered yet today and God knows I need one… you know, after everything that happened last night."

Lainey didn't answer him with words. Instead, she shooed away his hands and backed away from him, lowering her hands to the hem of her sweater. Her fingers slowly, agonizingly peeled her clothes from her body in front of him.

CB watched her with wide eyes as she shimmied out of her clothes, letting them drop carelessly to the floor. She hadn't worn a bra that morning, so she now stood before him completely nude.

"You're so right, Mr. Brown. I am such a dirty girl," Lainey said in an innocent tone, placing her hands behind her head and striking a sexy pose. "Care to join me in the shower?"

CB's mouth fell open like a twelve-year-old boy who had just seen his first pair of boobs, and he frantically nodded. Oh, what in the hell had he gotten himself into now?

Lainey then turned on her heel and strutted toward the bathroom. His eyes followed after her, gawking at her perfectly-rounded ass. She stopped abruptly, looking over her shoulder.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day, Mr. Brown, or do we have a deal?"

CB then realized that his mouth was dripping with drool, but managed to squeak out, "We most certainly have a deal, Miss Lewis."

Boy was he going to regret this.

~.~

Once inside the bathroom, Lainey practically tore the clothing from CB's body, not seeming to care as the garments fell forgotten to the tiled floor below. She tugged his right hand and forcibly pulled him into the shower, the water pouring over their bodies like rain, instantly soaking them to the bone.

Lainey ran her hands down his wet chest, her fingers lingering on his abs for several seconds, before moving down to his waist.

"No." CB forcefully grabbed her wrists. She looked at him in bewilderment as a seductive grin shot across his face. "You've been a dirty girl, remember?"

Spinning her around, CB raised her arms and locked them around his neck from behind. The constant shower of hot water cascaded down the length of her body, only to help set the mood even further. He traced a line down each arm with the backs of his hands all the way to her chest. A tingly chill rippled across Lainey's skin, ignited by his calloused, yet gentle, fingertips.

Reaching her chest, CB tenderly cupped her breasts with both of his large hands. Lainey threw her head back against his shoulder as he began to pinch and twist her nipples, causing the moisture to seep between her legs.

"Oh, CB." Her lips parted with the word, her breath ragged. "Please..."

"Tell me what you want, Lewis." CB's voice breathed onto her neck.

"I want you to make love to me," she paused as he soothed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, "w-with your hands."

"Mmmm," CB hummed, lazily trailing his fingers down to her belly button, pausing momentarily. "Your wish is my command."

Lainey's breath caught in her throat as his hands spread her thighs apart, slightly grazing her folds with the tips of his strong fingers.

"Miss Lainey Lewis." CB kissed the skin between her neck and shoulder blade. "You're all I've ever wanted."

"I want you too… so much." Lainey turned her head, so that she could kiss him on the lips.

Kissing her deeply, CB plunged a finger inside him, curling and twisting it, while massaging her clit with the fingers of his other hand.

"You're always so fucking wet… shit," he growled, pumping his finger even faster.

"Uh, uh, you make me this way, baby," she panted as the pressure began to gradually build between her legs. She reached forward and hooked her hands around the steel bar under the showerhead, bucking her hips against the force of his fingers. "Oh, God, CB… yes, holy shit."

"Feels good, huh?" CB responded, obligingly pinching her swollen clit and flexing the finger inside her at the same time.

"Yes, fuck." Lainey's knees almost buckled beneath her as unbridled pleasure shot through her body.

"Come, Lewis," CB howled, nipping at her neck with his teeth, continuing to tease her with his fingers. He unconsciously began grinding himself against her ass. "Scream my name as you come."

Needing no further encouragement, Lainey soared toward her peak at his lust-filled words, her walls clenching violently around his finger.

"Yes, CB! OH, FUCK YES!" She weakly leaned back against his chest, hardly able to stand, as she came down from her high. She released the bar in front of her and ran her hands through her soaked hair, trying to breathe.

Kissing the side of her head, CB encircled her waist with his arms. He placed his head on her shoulder from behind and frowned. He secretly wished he could tell her exactly how he felt with her in his arms, but they'd made a deal - they would have sex and nothing more.

"Was that all right? I mean, do you still want to go through with this? Friends with benefits?" He asked, part of him hoping that she'd say no - that she wanted it all - his touch as well as his love. But he wouldn't dare ask in fear of rejection. At least this way, he would still have some part of her.

"Of course, I do, dummy," Lainey admitted between uneven breaths. Slowly regaining her strength, she pivoted her body to face him. "And I believe it's your turn now, Mr. Brown."

CB inwardly sighed, knowing that he was completely at the mercy of the woman standing in front of him. The beautiful, wet, and very naked woman in front of him. "Friends with benefits" was better than not having her at all. What was he to do? They could never go back to the way things were before that Monday after the talent show, before he'd fucked her on the desk in his classroom. However, if he'd had the chance to go back and do it all differently, he wasn't quite sure if he could.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." CB ignored his thoughts, clasping his hands onto her head, as she knelt before him.

Taking his length into her right hand, Lainey drew him fully into her mouth without hesitation. The sudden action made CB so weak in the knees that he had to steady himself on the tiled wall. She sucked him roughly and looked up at him through hooded eyes, pumping her hand up and down the base of his dick.

CB peered down at her through hungry eyes and felt an overwhelming sensation of deja vu. He remembered the moment he'd imagined her in this very same position after he'd helped her achieve her first "A." He threw his head back, closing his eyes, and pistoned himself over and over into her hot mouth. The intensity became too much, and he felt the pressure of release surmounting within his balls. No matter how amazing her mouth felt around his cock, he didn't want to come down her throat; he wanted to come deep inside her with her legs strangling his waist.

Suddenly, CB grasped her shoulders with both hands to stop her before he reached the point of no return.

"I need to be inside you now."

Smiling, Lainey let him drop from her mouth and demurely replied, "Yes, Mr. Brown. Anything you want."

CB's eyes widened at her lustful choice of words as he helped her to a standing position. He ran his right palm down the valley between her bare breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers then descended and grazed the place that achingly hungered for him.

"Lainey, you take my breath away. You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Brown," Lainey said, leaning forward to press her lips to his.

CB immediately hoisted her into his burly arms, her legs hooked around his waist. He threw her up against the shower wall, and Lainey's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he ground his erection against her pulsating center.

Lainey stretched her arms out at her sides along the tiled wall to steady herself. CB didn't waste any time; he carefully slid into her, filling her completely. She sucked in a breath, and he felt her walls begin to throb all around him. Oh, dear God, how he loved being inside her, and now with their deal he could have her over and over again as many times as she wanted it.

"Fuck me, CB," she said in a whimper, breathing heavily, and repositioned her hands on his shoulders.

"Say that again." He pressed his nose to hers, his eyes intently searching her own.

Having to keep still inside her was making him utterly mad; his body practically ached with desire, but something naughty inside his brain wanted to make her beg for it.

"Fuck me, CB. Please, baby," she pleaded and crushed her lips to his, impatiently thrusting her hips forward.

CB knew that she was becoming frustrated with every passing second; he also knew it was making her want him even more by the wetness that increasingly grew around his dick.

Exasperated, Lainey moved her lips to his left ear, demanding, "Mr. Brown… Fuck. Me. Now."

She then took his earlobe between her lips and sucked hard. That was all it took. Oh, she knew all too well how to make him give her what she wanted.

CB plastered her back up against the wall, pressing himself all the way inside her to the hilt. She moaned as he then pulled back and rammed into her once again.

"More," she yelped, obviously relishing in the new sensations and pleasures now rushing through her veins.

CB began to move faster, fastening a hand around her neck and devouring her lips with his.

"Do you like me fucking you, Lewis?" His husky voice hissed against her neck as he took a much needed breath. His words sent electrified pulses all the way to her waist.

"Yes, CB… oh, shit, harder!" She screamed, her fingers gripping his shoulders so hard her nails begin to dig into his skin.

In one swift movement, CB pried her legs from around his waist and raised one of them to his shoulders. Positioning himself back at her entrance, he gently glided back into her.

"Oh, CB," Lainey murmured as he filled her this time, her eyes drifting closed.

CB's entire body quivered, and he failed to suppress a moan as the pressure intensified tenfold. He knew it felt immensely better for her as well from the way she thrashed against him.

"You like that?" He smiled devilishly, his face twisting in pleasure. He roughly thrust his hips against her over and over again, pulling almost all the way out and then crashing back into her sex, her leg balanced on his shoulders.

"Yes, oh… fuck!" She ran her hands up to her breasts and began to tease her nipples while he pounded her. CB knew he was hitting spots inside her that he never had before and could hardly fathom how amazingly euphoric he himself felt at the moment.

"Lainey, yes! Oh, fuck," he growled, pushing slightly forward against her leg. He almost lost all sanity as he finished inside her, having to bite down on her right shoulder to keep from screaming in sheer ecstasy.

Bringing a hand to her forehead, Lainey giggled. The vibrations of her laughter traveled all the way down to the place where they were still connected.

"What?" CB asked, his voice weak, and slid out of her, carefully dropping her leg.

"Nothing, it's just…" She smiled up at him. "That was possibly the best sex I've ever had."

"It was pretty awesome if I do say so myself." He imitated her grin, feeling somewhat dizzy from their romp against the shower wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head against the wall to steady himself.

"Can we do that again?" Lainey shyly questioned, her eyebrows arched, and bit her lower lip.

"Give me a sec." CB laughed, beads of water dripping from his lips and chin. "I'm gonna need some time to… recover. Besides, we need to get out of the shower before we shrivel up like-"

Just then, they both jumped, the sound of a slamming door startling them. CB's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Oh, Lai-ney!" The familiar voice called from somewhere outside the bathroom. "I thought we were meeting for lunch!"

"Shit, it's Barry!" CB pushed himself off the wall away from her.

"Fuck!" A look of panic shot across Lainey's face. "I completely forgot about our lunch date."

"What do we do?" CB could feel the anxiety surging through his veins. The nervous heat began to rise up from his neck to his ears. He definitely hadn't planned on Barry showing up right after he'd just thoroughly fucked his girlfriend.

"Stay here," she assured him, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I'll get dressed and take him to lunch. Wait until we're gone."

"Okay." He nodded in agreement.

Lainey turned the dial to shut off the shower and stepped out of the tub, draping a towel around her body. She gave CB one last glance and mouthed the words "thank you" as she pulled the shower curtain closed and exited the bathroom.

"No worries," he whispered, but she was already gone. So, he sadly figured, this was how it was going to be from now on. She would make love to him and then go running back to Barry, her true boyfriend. A sudden feeling of loss rushed over his body at the thought.

"Hey, Care-Bare!" CB heard Lainey's muffled voice in the hallway. "I was just taking a shower."

"You left your clothes in the living room by the way… and hey, where's Bee-Bop? I saw his car parked outside," Barry inquired, almost accusatory, and CB's heart fell into his knees with trepidation. How would she explain that one?

"Oh, he went on a walk," Lainey quickly answered. "Let me get dressed and we'll go get some lunch."

"Hmm… okay. Chimichangas at Chi-Chi's?"

"Why not?"

With Lainey's last words, CB grabbed a towel to cover the lower half of his body, waiting patiently behind the shower curtain for her and Barry to leave the apartment. Even though it was only a few minutes, the wait seemed like an eternity. At least Barry had believed her little white lie for now.

As he dried himself with her towel and dressed, CB's mind raced with the events of the past two days. While he was ecstatic to have made love to Lainey twice, he wasn't sure what the future might hold for their relationship. They were definitely playing with fire, but he would do anything for Lainey Lewis, even if it meant just satisfying her physical needs with mindless sex. He would stand by her for as long as she needed him, hoping one day she'd realize it was really him who needed her.

~.~

Whew! That was close! So what do you think of their deal? Will it only complicate things between them? I hope to be back next weekend with another chapter. I'm waiting to see how the Christmas episode goes even though I have an idea of what to write since I've read the episode's summary. I'm excited to see how it all goes down, though. Until then, thanks for reading! ~Dazzy xxoo


	9. Chapter 9: You Gotta Be Stronger

After seeing the true Barry for the first time, CB vows to break off his arrangement with Lainey and move on. Lainey, however, has different plans.

~.~

Oh, hell, you guys. Did you see that episode last Wednesday? I was so distraught when CB said it was time to move on from Lainey. I know Barry is such a lovable guy, but my shipper heart broke into a million pieces. I'm hoping that this is not the end and maybe Lainey will realize all that CB has done for her and crush on him now. Adam Goldberg (the creator of The Goldbergs and Schooled) assured me on Twitter that he has a "plan" in the works, so all hope is not lost! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's angsty and filthy. I apologize in advance.

~.~

"_Cause I am barely breathing,_

_And I can't find the air._

_I don't know who I'm kidding,_

_Imagining you care._

_And I could stand here waiting,_

_A fool for another day._

_I don't suppose it's worth the price_

_And worth the price, the price that I would pay."_

_~ "Barely Breathing" by Duncan Sheik_

Friends with benefits. No emotions, just sex. Sure, that seemed perfect in theory. In reality, not so much.

It had sounded to CB like the most rational way to win over Lainey at the time. A way to still have her physically, just not emotionally. They'd even shared a moment of lust-filled bliss in her shower that very same day. CB had been relatively calm while pounding her against the shower wall, letting loose all his inhibitions and worries, knowing that there would be no guilt or shame this time. It definitely was the best sex of his life, but after Lainey left yet again to cater to Barry, he'd felt downtrodden and most of all, incredibly alone. So much for leaving his feelings out of it. That had only been a pipe dream.

It had been three weeks since CB spent that first night at Lainey's apartment. He'd figured that after their _deal_ was sealed with amazing shower sex, he would be reaping the "benefits" twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. However, his assumptions had been dead wrong. Sharing the same living space with her had only proven to be awkward to say the least. CB just didn't know how to act around her anymore. Furthermore, Lainey had even seemed to avoid getting too close to him, promptly leaving to allow him free rein of the room whenever he'd entered the kitchen or bathroom.

One night, while they were watching a new episode of _Friends_ on her loveseat, CB placed his hand on her thigh, hoping the gesture would initiate something along the lines of their agreement. To his surprise, Lainey reached over, lifted his hand, and set it firmly back in his lap, not even taking her eyes off the TV screen. That very action left CB mystified. Was their deal only valid when she initiated it? Was he completely at her beck and call? Had she ultimately changed her mind? CB was too chicken shit to ask her, and God knows he didn't want to cause another shouting match between them. The tension, not to mention the major boner he always had for her, was surmounting toward a head that threatened to literally burst at any minute.

Since the apartment he'd wanted near William Penn fell through, CB offered to help pay for some of Lainey's bills, which she adamantly declined. When she decided to get a second job at West Coast Video to help supplement her teacher's salary, he was slightly relieved. Not that he wanted her gone, but it helped not having her around at night to put his mind at ease. Lainey would come home rather late after working at the video store and offer him a simple "goodnight" before heading straight to her bedroom for the evening. When she was fired a week later, due to the fact that she was lending R-rated movies to her students, CB braced himself for the return of her constant presence around the apartment.

To keep his mind off Lainey and their seemingly non-existent deal, CB busied himself with continuously cleaning and tidying her apartment. Lainey wasn't dirty per se; she just didn't keep a well-organized home, and, to CB, that just wouldn't do. He felt it was the least he could offer her for letting him stay there rent-free - since she wasn't taking his carnal offers at the time. Plus, it helped him keep his mind off the fact that he'd been the cause of the fire in his apartment and the consequent loss of everything he had.

When Christmastime drew near, CB bought and set up a tree for Lainey as a surprise for her, a simple yet grand gesture he'd hoped would show her just how thankful he was that she'd taken him in - and again, letting him stay at her place rent-free. Decorating the tree brought back fond memories of his childhood despite the constant interruptions of the "Barry-cuda," Barry's annoying Christmas gift to Lainey which hung on the wall behind him. Barry, still utterly clueless as to what she really wanted, had given her one of those mounted animatronic talking fish. He'd recorded countless phrases to profess his love for her, which were ridiculously cheesy. It was such a Barry-esque gift, which Lainey graciously accepted. However, she'd had set her heart on a Patti the Platypus Beanie Baby, which CB secretly vowed to procure for her in the hopes of being the hero and making her see that only he could make her happy. Since he'd been living with her for many days now, he realized just how perfect they would be together romantically - without all the awkwardness of being friends who occasionally had sex. He soon learned, to his dismay, that the overrated so-called "bag of beans" was extremely difficult to find.

After scouting out several stores, running into Barry outside Willow Grove Mall, and Rick Mellor almost spilling the beans (ha, puns) right in front of Barry, CB finally had his chance to score the coveted platypus. All his plans were shattered when Rick, who had agreed to help him out not knowing exactly who the Beanie Baby was for, sprained his ankle at the toy store trying to beat the mad rush. Not that CB blamed Rick for ruining his chances at making Lainey's Christmas wish come true, he was beside himself for letting his pride take over and ultimately hurting someone else in the process.

While waiting in the hospital room for Rick's examination results, CB accidentally blurted out that the whole hunt for the elusive platypus had all been for Lainey. He quickly tried to play it off, his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment, but Rick saw right through him. He just couldn't believe that CB wanted to break up Barry and Lainey since, in his opinion, Barry was her "true love" and possibly the best person for her.

CB's heart sunk in his chest. In his mind, Barry had always seemed like a clueless, ass-clown who had somehow managed to make it through medical school. It seemed rather obvious that CB was the better match for Lainey and the only man who could make her truly happy.

Thanks to some careful nudging on Rick's part and Barry being, well, _Barry_, CB was able to see how wonderful a person Barry really was. CB took a deep breath, admitting to Rick that maybe it was time to move on and let Lainey and Barry be together without his interference. He also promised to tell Lainey their deal was off and move out of her apartment as soon as Barry went back to Detroit. Besides, he'd found a new friend in Barry and just couldn't bring himself to deceive him anymore; the guy was such a lovable, amazing bastard.

That night, CB waited outside Lionel's Kiddie City Toys, anticipating their final shipment of Beanie Babies before Christmas Day. He hoped he could find that damned yellow and fuschia platypus for Lainey and disguise it as a gift from Barry. In the end, all he wanted was for her to be happy even if that meant giving the glory to the person she loved the most, the man she'd loved all along.

And Lainey was elated when she opened the gift aptly labeled "From: Big Tasty." CB looked on with a smile as Barry received the hug that was actually meant for him, offering his new friend a wink before leaving them alone for the night. He threw on his scarf and coat and headed out of her apartment to visit his family for the remainder of the evening, only to be stopped by Lainey. She thanked him for getting the Beanie Baby, knowing full well that Barry wasn't the one who'd given it to her. CB played it off and lied through his teeth, claiming that Barry did in fact obtain the blasted platypus all by himself. After all, he said, "Barry" would have done anything for her. His blatant lie seemed to satisfy her for the moment, and they ended their conversation with a mutual "Merry Christmas."

Hearing Lainey call him "Charlie" only fueled the hurt in CB's heart. In the past, she'd only called him by his real name when they were in the passionate throes of love-making. He closed his eyes as he walked away from her, shaking his head.

He was going to let her go. He HAD to let her go. This madness had to end. And it had to end now.

~.~

Later that night, after spending the evening with his parents and grandmother, CB slowly opened the door to Lainey's apartment and peeked inside. His eyes immediately fell upon her, curled up on the sofa in front of the TV with a cup of hot cocoa in her palms. CB recognized the movie she was watching from the dialogue - _Home Alone_. As he tried to silently creep into the living room, a floorboard suddenly creaked under his foot.

"Hey," Lainey said, turning her head in the direction of the noise.

"Sorry," CB replied, stepping closer to her. "I was trying not to disturb you."

Despite his earlier vow, the sight of her face illuminated by the fire from the hearth stole the breath right out of his lungs.

"No worries. Barry just left." She placed the coffee mug on the table in front of the couch. "How was Christmas with your folks?"

"Oh, you know how parents can be," he answered nonchalantly, inhaling deeply. "The constant nagging about when I'm going to get married and have kids… and my nana had too much eggnog and passed out under the Christmas tree, but other than that, I'd say it was an overall success."

"Sounds like your nana and I would hit it off pretty well." Lainey laughed and bit her lower lip, scooting over on the couch. She gathered up her blanket and patted the cushion beside her invitingly. "Wanna watch _Home Alone_ with me? I think I have some peppermint schnapps in the kitchen. We could take a shot every time Kevin screams."

"No, not tonight," CB declined her offer even though it was incredibly tempting. He'd already had a fair share of his nana's eggnog. Besides, he'd vowed earlier that evening to give up the fight for her as well as their previous arrangement, and he wasn't about to allow himself to get tangled up with her again - literally.

"I'm drained from all the family drama. Just want to head on to bed if that's okay."

"Of course," she said, almost dejectedly as if she were disappointed. She grabbed the controller on the coffee table and turned off the TV. "The couch is all yours, Mr. Brown."

"Thanks, Lainey… for everything."

"Stop it, CB, you don't have to keep thanking me… Oh! I completely forgot about your gift!" Lainey exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She threw her plaid blanket over the sitting chair beside the sofa. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Really, you didn't have to, but… okay." CB blushed slightly, watching her disappear into her bedroom.

His heart pounded like a drum within his chest in panic. He realized in that moment that he hadn't even bought a gift for her. Well, he'd spent all his spare money on that confounded Beanie Baby, trying to make peace with her and Barry's relationship, but still, he hadn't thought of buying her something else that was just from him.

Several minutes passed, and CB began to wonder what in the hell Lainey was doing in her bedroom. Certainly, it didn't take that long to grab a present and bring it right back out. He decided to walk over to her bedroom to make sure she hadn't forgotten. In a way, he wished he hadn't.

"Lainey, you okay in-" CB called to her as he entered her bedroom. He soon stopped dead in his tracks, whispering "holy shit" when he saw her.

Lainey was positioned on top of the bed, laying on her side with an arm cradled under her head, completely naked. Well, she wasn't completely naked; CB blinked with the realization that she was wearing a tie around her neck - a most _ridiculous_ tie at that. It was the same tie, the one decorated with the planets of the solar system, that he'd lost in the fire. The very same tie he'd worn that Monday after the talent show in May, the day he'd first made love to her on the desk in his classroom. His cock responded in an instant, springing to full attention beneath his jeans.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Brown. Do you like your present?" Lainey said demurely, sitting up slightly on the bed, running her fingers down the length of the tie between her breasts. Her eyes followed the trail of her fingers and then looked up at him. "I picked it out especially for you."

CB's mouth ran dry, and he fought to breathe in the necessary oxygen to keep himself conscious. She was finally initiating their deal and on Christmas Night of all nights, when he didn't technically have a gift for her in return. And by the way, didn't he say earlier that he was going to call off their little agreement?

"Lainey, I- love it, but I don't-" He stuttered out, trying to fight the urge to pounce and ravage her then and there.

"No talking, Mr. Brown," Lainey commanded sternly, standing up to meet him. She pressed a firm finger to his lips.

Her naked breasts bounced just inches from his chest, and his blue eyes couldn't help staring down at them like a pubescent school boy.

Fuck, she had him under her spell, and his resolve was steadily slipping away.

_Maybe one last session of mindless sex wouldn't hurt_, CB thought. And then, he would say good-bye.

"Yes, ma'am… I mean, Miss Lewis." He relented, succumbing to her request, a sly smile playing on his lips. He fought back the urge to laugh.

"I said, no talking!" Lainey breathed into his face, the hot cocoa scent on her breath bombarding his senses.

Holy shit, he loved Dominant Lainey. Where had she been hiding all this time? He'd seen flashes of her when they'd fucked before, but never like this. His loins practically screamed for her, gladly submitting.

CB obeyed and ran a hand across his lips as if sealing them with a zipper. With a nod, Lainey backed away from him, removing the tie from around her neck.

"Strip, Mr. Brown," she began, unknotting the tie, "I want to thank you properly for getting me that Beanie Baby."

"But I-"

"Shut it," she protested, promptly slapping his left cheek. CB blinked furiously. "I know it was you, dummy. Don't pretend like it wasn't… now, strip!"

CB digressed and hurriedly removed his coat and scarf along with his clothes, having to hop on one foot to pull off his shoes and socks. He finally stood up in front of her, holding his hands at his sides, as she stared him up and down in obvious approval.

"Hmm," Lainey purred and paced around him in a circle, lightly brushing his length and then his ass with the tips of her wandering fingers. CB drew in a breath at her touch, his abdominal muscles tightening. "Even though this is your Christmas gift, I think I'm going to enjoy this much more than you."

_Not a chance in hell_, CB thought. His body ached with desire for her, shivering as she faced him once again.

"Lie down on the bed," Dominant Lainey demanded, motioning toward the bed.

Without hesitation, CB crawled on top of the comforter and laid his body flat against the surface, resting his head against the pillow. His mind - and rock-hard cock - reeled with anticipation.

Climbing on top of him, Lainey quickly straddled his waist. CB almost lost his mind when she leaned forward, her breasts dangling just out of reach of his lips, and tied both of his hands to the headboard above him - with his fucking tie.

"Oh, fuck," the words slipped from his mouth. He was going to pay for that one.

"Mr. Brown, I said, no talking," Lainey spat out angrily, securing his hands even tighter. "You're being a very bad boy."

CB winced at the pain around his wrists, but it soon vanished as Lainey's hands trailed down his arms and then his chest, blazing a path down the line of hair that ran the length of his torso. His skin immediately rendered to goose flesh, and his back arched off the surface of the bed.

Her hands were soon replaced by her mouth, aggressively kissing and grazing his nipples with her teeth, eliciting several gasps from his lips. Her mouth felt so good on him, his arms fought to break from the binds that prevented him from touching her. He grunted in frustration, but soon forgot his name; Lainey darted out her tongue and traced a path down from his chest all the way to his throbbing cock. In one swift movement, she sucked his cock into her mouth, guiding him all the way toward the back of her throat.

"Mmmm," Lainey hummed, the vibrations traveling down his length and deep within his balls.

CB loudly groaned, his wrists straining against the tie. His lips parted as he watched her head bob up and down, taking him all the way into her mouth over and over and over again.

"Fuck, Lewis, please," he stammered out, his toes curling beyond his control at her movements. His hands formed into fists, trying to break free of his restraints. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and lick every inch of her in return. "Let me touch you. Oh, God."

His cock popped out of her mouth, and he whimpered at the sudden loss.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brown." Lainey peered up at him, her expression full of desire. She climbed back on top of him, placing her bent knees of either side of his waist. "But I'm going to fuck you now."

CB felt lightheaded as she supported herself with one arm and reached between her legs with the other. She placed him at her entrance and slowly lowered herself down on him. CB's blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breath hitched as he filled her body and soul.

"Oh. My. God," she moaned loudly, her head thrown back.

Gaining her bearings, Lainey fisted the hair on his chest and gradually began to rock back and forth on top of him. CB flinched at the pleasure mixed with pain, immediately pushing his hips upward, thrusting up into her as she rode him.

Oh, fucking hell, she was so warm and wet; he could hardly keep a grip on reality, his body soaring toward some distant astral plane.

Soon, they set a slow, agonizing pace, and Lainey leaned forward to grasp the brass headboard for further leverage, thrusting her hips more forcefully against him. The sudden change in position and speed made CB bite his lip in utter ecstasy.

Fuck, what this woman did to him. How could ever leave his feelings at the door? How could ever say good-bye to her? How could he not want her every hour of every fucking day?

"Oh, Mr. Brown, your dick feels so good inside me, fuck." Lainey increased her pace, massaging her clit, as she ground her center against him.

CB watched with devilish delight as her eyes snapped closed and her face contorted with pleasure at their frantic movements. God, he wished he could flip her over and pound her from behind, claiming her as his own, but he was all tied up at the moment - literally.

"Fuck me, Miss Lewis. Your pussy feels so good." CB groaned, closing his eyes. He attempted to free himself from the tether around his wrists once more, and the fabric loosened slightly. He smiled wickedly, knowing he almost had the knot undone. "Come for me, baby. Make me come inside you."

"Oh, Charlie-" Lainey cried out as she shattered above him, but before she could scream the rest of his name, a ferocious hand clamped over her mouth.

Lainey's eyes flew open with shock, and she rode him even harder when she realized he'd broken free of his binders. She bit down on one of his fingers to keep from crying out into his hand again, the surges of her orgasm causing her legs to shake violently.

When he was certain she was finished, CB grabbed onto her shoulders and vigorously flipped her on her stomach. Lainey rose up on her knees, lifting her bare ass into the air, unabashedly beckoning him to her. His hands gathered her arms behind her back and knotted the tie around her wrists. CB couldn't believe what he was doing, but it only seemed fair that she couldn't touch him now. And it sure as hell turned him on to see her restrained and waiting patiently for him.

After brushing her hair over her left shoulder, CB palmed her breasts and greedily devoured her neck with his lips, her back flush against his chest. Lainey drew in a breath, her body writhing at his ministrations; he suckled the flesh of her neck like it was the very sustenance to his every need. When he was sure he'd left his mark on her, he pulled her hips to him and plunged himself into her wetness from behind. Lainey's head immediately fell to the bed as she relented to his complete control.

"Oh, God, Mr. Brown! Yes!" she cried, her walls stretching to accommodate his length at the new angle. "Fuck me."

Before long, CB found himself granting her wish, fucking her roughly into the mattress, the headboard banging violently against the wall. His balls struck her clit at just the right spot, causing her moan so loudly that he clenched a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She responsively bit down on one of his fingers again. He blanched at the stinging pain, but gladly welcomed it; it meant she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

CB had wanted to have her this way again since the moment they shared against the piano in her music room many months ago. The position had always seemed so animalistic and detached since he couldn't kiss her or gaze upon her gorgeous face, but goddamnit, it felt so amazing; he just couldn't help himself. The absolutely obscene sounds of their bodies connecting over and over again only served to spur him on further.

"Lewis, you feel so good… so fucking tight," he called from behind her, now gripping her firmly by the waist, as he repeatedly slammed into her sex.

Without warning, a feeling of sadness rushed over him. CB knew it would be the last time he would ever do this with her, and he hadn't even kissed her lips once. Maybe it was for the best. Tears began to swell in his blue eyes. He closed them and fiercely fought back his tears. It was time to man-up and move on from her. He could find somebody new and forget about her. At least, that's what he told himself anyway.

Feeling his moment of satisfaction building, CB whimpered against her back in anguish that it would all be over soon. Leaning forward, he immersed himself completely within her one last time before spilling his load deep inside her. He grunted, not even crying out her name as he came. Lainey's legs immediately gave out, and she collapsed weakly onto the soft surface of the bed, his spent cock slipping out of her with the movement.

CB leaned down, panting, and sweetly kissed the small of her back. He loosened the tie from around her wrists and slid off the bed, quickly gathering up his clothes from the carpet.

"Thanks for the tie, Lewis."

CB didn't hear her answer, nor did he wait for it. This time, it was his turn to leave her.

"Merry Christmas, Lainey," he said sadly, taking one last look at her sprawled out on the bed, before exiting the room.

He then whispered, "Good-bye."

And in many ways, he meant it.

~.~

You know this isn't the end. I will be back in January with more, depending on how the next few episodes go. Also, I was thinking about writing a super-smutty (and equally cheesy) one shot for New Year's that has nothing to do with this fic, but will still fall into the canon of the show. Keep an eye out or subscribe for updates. Until then, I wish you happy holidays and thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	10. Chapter 10: Closer to Fine

CB and Lainey team up to fight back against Glascott's new dress code for teachers… but that's not the only team-up she has in mind.

~.~

Hope everyone had a great holiday season! I have returned with more CB and Lainey smut. These two just can't resist and I am more than happy to oblige them. Hope you enjoy!

~.~

_"Darkness has a hunger that's insatiable,_

_And lightness has a call that's hard to hear."_

_~"Closer to Fine" by Indigo Girls (1989)_

CB was doing fine. Great, actually.

It had been a month since that last encounter with Lainey on Christmas Day, since he'd convinced himself to finally give up the fight for her and move on. To say it wasn't easy would be putting it lightly. Sometimes, it felt damn near impossible. However, CB found that the more he distracted himself with other things - searching for a new apartment, focusing on his Pokemon club at school, and teaching his adult education class - the easier it was to forget his feelings for Lainey. In fact, he'd even managed to pass her in the hallway without his eyes drifting to her boobs like a total douche or remembering the times he'd wrapped his lips around each pert nipple. He had to admit it to himself, he was doing freaking fantastic. And Lainey hadn't even mentioned or initiated anything along the lines of their deal, which helped immensely as well. Maybe she'd heard CB tell her goodbye that night or maybe, after he'd turned the tables on her and restrained her with his tie, she'd been too embarrassed to even bring it up. But alas, nothing lasts forever… even cold November - well, let's just say old feelings don't stay dormant for long.

Toward the end of January, Principal Glascott had finally had enough of dress code violations at William Penn, especially when it came to teachers and staff. CB was absolutely fit to be tied - literally - when Glascott declared that his over-the-top ties were now outlawed. His _ridiculous _ties as Lainey had once called them. One of those ties in particular had even served as the catalyst for their latest tussle at her apartment.

While debating - well, more like arguing - over the new guidelines with Glascott and Liz Fleming in Lainey's music room, CB noticed Lainey was wearing a maroon, spaghetti-strap top with lace along the neckline. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing the tightest black pants he'd ever seen. His brain, as well as his second brain, was sent careening into overdrive. Oh, how he longed to kiss his way down her neck, along the lace, and pop those straps right off of her shoulders before fucking her hard against the piano.

Catching himself staring at her, CB swiftly snapped himself out of his thoughts and focused on winning back his ties. However, no one was listening to him; Lainey and Liz were too busy insulting each other in front of Glascott to notice he was even there.

Realizing that he was getting nowhere with Glascott or his fellow teachers, CB tugged at his boring silver tie and headed back to his office. He figured he'd grade a few sets of papers before heading back to his new apartment for the evening. Just as he sat down in the chair behind his desk, Lainey popped her head in.

"CB, you have a minute?" She called, entering the room, and then closed the door behind her.

He looked up from the stacks of student papers on his desk, only to hear the sound of the lock on the door clicking into place.

"Sure, um…"

_Uh, oh. Here we go_, CB thought, panicking.

She was finally calling in a favor along the terms of their deal. He gulped and tried to swallow the huge lump that had now lodged its way into his throat. He could do this; he could let her down gently, put her off until later when he was more prepared. There would be no harm done this time. Or so he thought.

"Uh, what can I help you with, Miss Lewis?"

"You want your ridiculous ties back, right?" Lainey began, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from him. "And I want my fashionable tops and skirts back…"

CB nodded without speaking, the heat rising up his neck. He tried not to gawk at her boobs that were more accentuated by the way she now was crossing her arms over her chest. The flimsy fabric of her top left nothing to the imagination, though CB could imagine doing a plethora of unspeakable things to her at that moment. He mentally flamed himself for reverting back to his old habits. He'd come so far over the past few weeks.

"Okay." He swallowed and leaned back in his chair, trying to focus. "How do you suppose we…"

"Give them a taste of their own medicine."

Lainey stood up and took a seat on the surface of his desk. She angled her body just right, so that CB was now eye level with her cleavage. Tossing her blond hair over her left shoulder, she stared right into his eyes.

Was she _flirting_ with him? After all this time of radio silence?

"We could dress EXACTLY like them and show them just how ridiculous they look." Her fingers lazily played with the pencils in the cup on his desk. She twirled them around the brim of the cup almost seductively.

CB couldn't concentrate on what she was saying with the way she was looking at him, the way she fingered the pencils - almost as if she wanted to play with something else instead. It made all the blood in his body rush south. His dick immediately went rock hard and strained beneath the fabric of his khakis.

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" Lainey reached across the desk and gently yanked on his silver tie. He instantly woke from his daydreams, his eyes flitting right to hers. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." CB sat up in the chair and swatted her hand away. He readjusted his boring tie. "I just…"

"Is this about what happened over Christmas break?" Lainey asked as she dismounted the desk and stalked around it to meet him. She leaned against the desk in front of his chair, folding her arms over her chest again.

"No." He shook his head, running his hands through his hair as a distraction. He lied through his teeth. "It's just been a long day."

"Oh, yeah, I hear ya," she agreed with a deep sigh. "This whole thing with the dress code has been so draining. I'm going straight home and into a hot bath."

Fuck, why did she have to say that? Now the image of her naked in her bathtub would be forever etched into his brain. And he knew all too well what her bathtub looked like and definitely what she looked like naked.

"You know…" Lainey began, bending over him.

CB sucked in a breath as she sexily traced a finger along his jawline and down his neck all the way to his chest. The overwhelming familiar scent of her flooded his senses, and he couldn't think straight, his eyes gaping down her top at the curves of her breasts beyond his control.

"We could always release some tension another way."

Lainey lifted her eyebrows, the silent question evident in her expression. CB exaggeratedly let out a breath, desperately gripping the sides of the chair to prevent himself from pulling her into his lap.

"Lainey, I-"

"I know, I know. We said we wouldn't do it again at work, but…" Lainey straddled his waist and coiled her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers into the hair at the nape. CB's hands instinctively flew to her waist, his sense of control readily slipping away. "The door's locked and everyone's gone home for the afternoon… well, except for Johnny Atkins, but I'm sure he-"

Against his better judgment, CB silenced her by crushing his lips forcefully to hers. She reciprocated, running her tongue along the swell of his lower lip, just begging for entrance. He was all too happy to oblige, and within seconds, they were fighting the other for dominance, fingers, tongues, and teeth seeking purchase on whatever the other would allow.

What the hell was he doing? CB knew this was a huge mistake. He knew that this would only cause him to revert back to his former state of constantly pining for her. And she was all too eager to break the ground rules they had both agreed upon when sealing their deal. She was also cheating on her boyfriend yet again, and CB wondered briefly if she'd treat him the same way when - _if_ \- they ever got together.

Still, he couldn't force himself to stop. Not with her straddling his hips and her heat pressed achingly flush against his cock. The desire for her blazed like a searing inferno beneath his skin. He felt like a man possessed, a man possessed with an ever-growing need for the woman sitting in his lap. Wild horses couldn't have dragged him away.

"Oh, God, I've missed this. I've missed you," Lainey breathed and leaned back slightly, letting him worship her neck with his lips. He groaned at her words, nipping hard at her flesh as if making sure he left his mark on her.

"Me too. So much," CB confessed, his fingers roaming up from her waist to her spaghetti straps. He heftily forced them down her shoulders, exposing her beautiful breasts to him. He had definitely missed this part of her. He wasted no time taking the left one into his mouth, lapping his tongue around her nipple and latching onto it roughly until he was almost certain it hurt.

Oh, fucking hell, she tasted amazing just as she always had.

"Oh, CB, yes," Lainey cried out, her eyelashes fluttering, beginning to rock her hips against him. "Feels so good."

The sweet friction of their arousals colliding together through the barrier of their clothing caused CB to moan loudly against her breast. He grabbed onto her hips, guiding her movements against him, and brought his lips back to hers. Anchoring her hands on the back of his chair, Lainey increased her pace, her mouth forcibly sucking his tongue.

Fuck. CB almost came in his pants as she greedily lavished her hot mouth on his tongue, ripples of pleasure undulating all the way down to where he desired her most. He could almost feel her wetness wrapped around his cock. And if she kept kneading her center against him, he didn't know how much longer it would take before he did in fact explode prematurely in his khakis like a virginal school boy. He squeezed her ass with both hands and let out a whimper that almost sounded like a plea to a higher deity.

"Oh, yes, I'm almost there." Lainey let go of his tongue, closing her eyes, and bucked her hips absurdly faster against him.

CB almost lost his mind at the unbearable friction they were now making, not knowing how much longer he could last himself. He grit his teeth, trying to hold off until she was finished.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh, fuck."

Her release unfurled, radiating out from her core throughout the rest of her body. Lainey pressed her lips to his, her hands on either side of his head, and he sweetly kissed her through the waves as they violently rocked through her being. When her orgasmic bliss subsided, she weakly slumped against him, her breath trying to return to its normal rhythm. Her movements had stilled, and he was about to go mad in need of release, his dick painfully throbbing beneath her heat.

"Lainey, get off me," CB pleaded, his words muffled by her hair that now covered his face. "Please."

When she didn't respond, CB abruptly stood up, causing Lainey to stumble backward.

"What the hell, CB!" She huffed in frustration, steadying herself on the rim of the wooden desk.

"Take off your pants," he commanded her, already unfastening his belt and khakis. "Need to be inside you. Please, Lainey."

"Well, I guess fair is fair." She giggled, biting her lip, her face flush from their dry-humping session. She shucked off her strappy sandals and black pants and then sat back on the desk, stretching out her legs to him.

"You're damn straight," CB said with a smirk, his words sounding harsher than he'd intended. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her thong underwear and impatiently yanked them down to her ankles, tossing them aside.

Pebbling kisses back up her legs, he spread them apart and latched them behind his back. In one swift movement, he entered her, his length easily filling her up as she'd already come once. The exquisite slide against her slick walls drove him nearly out of his mind as he began pounding her into the desk, his right arm pressed against her lower back. Lainey's thighs clasped around his waist, forcing his dick deeper inside her. The items on the surface of his desk began to violently rattle from his hurried movements, including the cup of pencils, which soon spilled over onto the floor.

"Oh, God, CB… so, so good," she gasped, vigorously rubbing her clit against his body, chasing her second orgasm.

"Lainey, fuck," CB moaned, clutching her hips to him like a lifeline, burying himself over and over inside her to the hilt. He knew this moment with her would be ending soon; it had been _way_ too long since he'd been inside her. The delicious heat and wetness that surrounded him was all-consuming, surrendering him utterly powerless.

"Your pussy feels so… _fuck_."

It was mere seconds before he fell over the edge, spilling his load into her. Specks of white light flashed across his vision so bright, he swore he saw glimpses of heaven. He whispered her name like a prayer as he continued to thrust inside her.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. _

CB pressed his forehead to hers, the three words repeating on loop over and over inside his brain until his strength finally gave out. He wished that by some miracle she'd hear his silent words and realize she felt the same way about him.

When his head fell to her chest in exhaustion, Lainey squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, keeping her legs taut around his waist.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed his hair. "I needed that."

"No, thank _you_." He smiled at her, but his heart ached inside his chest. He knew this was merely a transaction and nothing wrought with feelings, though he was somewhat embarrassed by how quick it all had been. "Sorry I didn't last longer."

"It's okay," she assured him with a swift peck on the lips. She crooked an eyebrow. "There's always next time, right?"

"Right," he answered, but he swore under his breath at the thought of there being a "next time."

CB slid his spent cock out of her and quickly began fastening his belt and khakis. The instant loss of being disconnected from her tore a hole through his heart. Old wounds never really ever healed, he thought.

He watched in silence as Lainey dressed and adjusted her tousled hair in the mirror hanging on his wall. He then looked away, feeling slightly ashamed, when she surveyed the trail of red marks he'd left on her neck. It had been his subconscious way of claiming her as his own, and some part of him wished he hadn't been so careless. The marks were sure to bring her some sort of ridicule, but she didn't seem to give it a second thought.

"So tomorrow… don't forget. Let's give John and Liz a taste of their own medicine," she reminded him, repositioning the barrettes in her hair.

"A plain ole tie underneath a drab sweater vest, got it," he replied with a forced grin.

When she was satisfied with her appearance, Lainey walked toward the door without so much as a backwards glance.

"Have a nice evening, CB. See ya."

When the door shut behind her, CB sank back down into his chair, completely dejected. He gripped the ends of his hair with his hands and inwardly cursed himself for giving into her.

But then a certain feeling came rushing over him. A feeling that he just couldn't quite place a finger on. It was almost as if it didn't matter - what they had just did. He almost felt - well, _numb_ \- as if he were now incapable of feeling any emotion after their time together. Maybe there would be a next time; he could continue with their deal, hoping that one day she would be capable of returning his feelings for her. Only then would he truly ever be happy and closer to feeling like himself again.

~.~

Poor CB. He loves her so much, but she just can't see it. Oh, well... only time will tell. I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible with this fic. If you have read the synopsis for next week's episode, it says that "Lainey has a realization about CB" and the title is "Titanic Love." Crossing my fingers that this is the episode we've been waiting for! Can't wait to see what the "realization" is! It might be the episode where the pictures of them at the movies came from that I was gushing about last fall! Until next time, have a great one! Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xoxo


End file.
